Linked in Life and Love
by Emerald-Dragon501
Summary: Une seule nuit ensemble... qui mena à tellement plus. L'équipe RWBY se plonge dans une relation qu'elles n'aurait pas pu imaginer, essayant de comprendre leur nouvelle situation, tout en faisant face aux réactions des gens autour d'elles. En plus, elles doivent affronter le White Fang, des secrets familiaux et pire encore... les devoirs. Poly, AUCUN d'inceste. HIATUS !
1. Chapter 1

**Linked in Life and Love**

**Note de la traductrice : Ni la web-serie RWBY, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, la fanfiction d'origine, en anglais, est l'œuvre de l'auteur _I OmegaInfinity I_.**

_italique_ : pensées

**gras** : sentiments partagés (vous comprendrez bientôt)

* * *

Acte I : De Vie à Amour

Chapitre 1 : Chaleur

Blake plissa les yeux à la soudaine agression de la lumière du jour. Elle balança son bras sur son visage, tentant de chasser le flash qui l'avait réveillée aussi brusquement. Son oreille féline trembla quand un léger courant d'air passa dessus, le mouvement instinctif amenant avec lui une sacré migraine.

_Oh, Dust, ma tête_. Pensa-t-elle malgré les tambours qui semblaient résonner dans son crâne. Elle abaissa son bras, grimaçant. _Hum... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal partout... ?_

Son oreille vacilla quand un nouveau courant d'air passa. Elle cligna difficilement des yeux, l'image trouble du lit de Yang au-dessus d'elle lui apparaissant enfin. Elle tourna la tête de côté, le regrettant immédiatement quand la lumière du soleil matinal la frappa depuis la fenêtre à sa droite. Elle reposa sa main sur ses yeux pour se protéger.

_Que... que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ?_

Elle tenta de retrouver ses souvenirs de la veille, son mal de tête ne l'aidait pas du tout. Un autre coup de vent fit trembler son oreille, à sa grande irritation.

_D'accord... c'était la fin de la semaine. Yang a suggéré que nous sortions à Vale... des lumières brillantes... un carnaval ?... non, une salle d'arcade. Ruby m'a fait jouer à un jeu de danse... Weiss n'arrêtait pas de perdre au skeeball... elle s'énervait._ Ses lèvres se courbèrent en repensant à la Reine des Glaces, le visage rouge et énervée de perdre à un jeu enfantin. _Yang a essayé le punching-ball... a cassé le punching-ball... s'est disputé avec le gérant... nous a fait viré de la salle... et ensuite..._

Blake fronça les sourcils, son esprit de plus en plus embrumé à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la soirée. Son oreille vacilla à cause d'un nouveau courant d'air.

_On est retourné dans notre chambre... c'était encore tôt... Ruby a suggéré... un film ? Un... film d'action... choisi par Yang... un peu stupide, mais marrant... ensuite..._

Un autre coup de vent, un autre tremblement de son oreille.

_Ensuite c'est devenu... chaud ?... inconfortable ?_

Vent. Tremblement.

_J'avais... peur ? Je ne trouvais pas..._

Vent. Tremblement.

_Velvet... l'infirmerie ? En confinement... brûlant..._

Vent. Tremblement.

_Ruby... Yang... Weiss... larmes... lèvres..._

Vent. Trembl-

… _Doux... des mains..._

Vent. Tremblement.

Blake rouvrit les yeux.

_Du vent ?_

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Fermée.

… _Pas de vent ?..._

Lentement, Blake tourna la tête, ses yeux ambrés fermés comme si ne pas voir la source du « coup de vent » la ferait disparaître.

Elle sentit l'air contre son front, cette fois.

Avec toute la force dont elle disposait, Blake entrouvrit un œil.

Un masse de jaune lui fit face.

Avec une appréhension grandissante, Blake ouvrit totalement les yeux.

Yang Xiao Long était couchée à côté d'elle, un bras replié sous sa tête comme un oreiller. Sa tête était dirigée vers Blake, la crinière indomptable qu'était ses cheveux étalé dans toutes directions. Chaque expiration de son souffle silencieux envoyait des courants d'air dans les cheveux de Blake, faisant trembler ses oreilles félines avant qu'elle ne les aplatisse contre sa tête.

_Yang ? Mais... pourquoi est-elle dans mon lit ? Et pourquoi... ?_

Alors que Blake baissait les yeux le long du corps de Yang, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur deux détails.

Le premier était l'absence totale du débardeur orange que Yang portait toujours pour dormir.

Le deuxième fut la tête aux cheveux blancs posée sur sa poitrine dénudée.

Weiss Schnee, héritière de la plus puissante compagnie de Dust de la planète, dormait paisiblement avec un sourire satisfait comme si la blonde sous elle était l'oreiller le plus confortable existant. Et à en juger par ses épaules nues, elle était tout aussi habillée (c'est à dire pas du tout) que Yang.

_Weiss ?! Mais... elle... et Yang... dans mon lit ! Mais... quoi... comment... ?_

Le cœur de la Faune chatte s'accéléra quand la réalité la frappa de plein fouet, les pièces s'assemblant pour compléter un puzzle qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment terminer. Mais ce n'est que quand elle tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration, bien que pleine d'anxiété, qu'elle obtint la dernière pièce...

_Pourquoi ai-je du mal à respirer ?_

Avalant sa salive et son appréhension, Blake regarda lentement vers le bas, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Une tête brune, dont les pointes étaient colorées en rouge, reposant sur sa poitrine nue.

Et la dernière goutte d'eau, elle put voir, et _sentir_, qu'aucunes d'elles de portait le moindre vêtement.

Blake prit une minute pour prendre conscience de la situation : ses trois équipières, nues, rassemblées sur son lit.

Pour une confirmation finale, Blake renifla l'air.

…

Ouais.

…

_C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!_

* * *

**La nuit dernière.**

« Oh, Dust, sérieusement ? » S'écria Yang entre deux rires.

Blake posa sa main contre ses lèvres, tentant de se retenir d'éclater de rire. La soirée avait commencé de manière normale. L'équipe RWBY, après s'être mis en pyjamas, s'étaient posées sur le lit de Weiss pendant que son téléphone projetait un film sur le mur d'en face. Blake était installée contre le mur, Yang juste à côté d'elle. Weiss se trouvait au bord du lit, pendant que Ruby était couchée sur le ventre au centre du lit, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. On aurait dit la fin classique d'une bonne journée.

Mais dès que le film choisi par Yang commença, les quatre adolescentes alternèrent les yeux au ciel, les grognements et les rires en voyant les exploits stupides du héros macho avec un trop-plein de testostérone.

D'accord, pour une personne lambda, ce film était probablement passable, même si ce n'était qu'une représentation idiote de ce qu'était la vie d'un Chasseur. Mais pour quatre futurs Chasseuses qui combattaient de véritables Grimms tous les jours ?

C'était absolument ridicule.

« Oh, ça va, Yang. » Répliqua Ruby entre ses lèvres plissées, tentant de retenir ses propres rires. « Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Yang n'en rit que plus fort. « Ruby, il vient d'éjecter sa voiture de l'avion, a rebondit sur le dos d'un _Nevermore_, et a atterrit dans _un autre_ avion ! »

« Alors qu'il était en feu. » Ajouta Blake.

« Alors qu'il était en feu ! » Répéta Yang, avant de repartir dans son fou-rire.

« Mais où trouvent-ils ces idées ? » Marmonna Weiss, tentant tellement, _tellement fort_ de garder un visage neutre et échouant misérablement.

Blake sourit, et pas seulement à cause des commentaires colorés de ses équipières. Il était difficile pour elle de croire qu'à peine un an auparavant, elle fuyait à la fois le White Fang et la police, essayant désespérément de rassembler l'argent nécessaire pour intégrer Beacon. Aujourd'hui, elle avait de vraies amies, des amies qui tenaient à elle...

« Oh, c'est des conneries ! Le feu ne marche pas comme ça ! »

… Même si elles formaient une famille assez dysfonctionnelle.

« Non, non, je suis désolée madame. Tu ne peux pas distancer une explosion. Dans la vraie vie, t'es carrément morte ! »

« Moi je peux. » Ruby fit la moue.

« Oui, _toi_ tu peux, petite sœur. Je ne vois aucune pétale de rose derrière Miss Bandana. »

Blake laissa échapper un rire face aux bêtises des deux sœurs. Vu le tremblement de ses épaules, Weiss était sur le point de craquer.

Après plusieurs minutes de coups de feu, d'explosions et de répliques dignes d'enfants de cinq ans, Yang posa la main sur son ventre, se courbant tellement elle riait. « Haha... j'arrive pas... oh, Dust... c'est juste... » Elle riait tellement fort qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur les genoux de Blake.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Yang n'avait absolument aucun respect pour l'espace personnel, un trait qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Après avoir passé si longtemps à s'isoler, il avait fallu un moment avant que Blake ne s'habitue aux câlins surprises ou aux coups de poings sur l'épaule des deux sœurs, mais elle arrivait lentement à accepter ces attentions.

Une soudaine vague de chaleur traversa Blake, assez faible mais perceptible. Blake l'ignora, la mettant sur le compte de la température corporelle toujours élevée de la blonde. Après quelques secondes, cependant, elle nota que la chaleur augmentait de manière constante. Elle fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux pour vérifier si la Semblance de Yang ne s'était pas activée, mais non, il n'y avait pas de lueur dorée. Seulement une masse de cheveux blonds, s'étalant sur sa peau, chatouillant ses cuisses comme de la soie, la joue froide de Yang contre sa jambe.

Une minute... froide ? Yang n'était jamais « froide ». Elle était toujours chaude, bien plus que la normale. Comme si elle avait passé toute sa journée au soleil. Alors pourquoi...

Blake se figea alors que la blonde continuait de rire, son souffle frais frappant ses jambes nues.

_Non, oh non, c'est ce soir ?_ Blake compta rapidement les jours, ignorant la chaleur brûlante qui traversait sa peau. Elle jura mentalement. _Merde, c'est bien ce soir ! D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, je dois juste trouver mon sac..._

Le film continua dix agonisantes minutes, la tête de Yang restant sur les genoux de Blake alors qu'elle continuait à rire des stupidités qui s'étalaient sur l'écran. Blake tenta de l'ignorer, de se concentrer sur le film, priant pour que personne ne remarque sa posture soudain très tendue.

_Enfin_, après quelques répliques finales, l'écran se noircit quand le générique défila. « D'accord, je pense que c'est trop de stupidités que je ne peux en supporter en une soirée. » Annonça Weiss en fermant son téléphone, un sourire en coin trahissant sa tentative d'impassibilité.

« Oh, admets-le, Princesse. » S'écria Yang en se redressant (_Merci Dust!_), essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. « Tu t'es bien amusée. »

Weiss laissa échapper un soupire blasé alors qu'elle se levait. « Le fait que j'ai trouvé ce film hilarant dans sa stupidité ne change pas le fait qu'il était _stupide_. »

« Exactement ! Les meilleurs films sont ceux qui sont tellement stupides qu'ils en deviennent à mourir de rire ! » Annonça fièrement Yang en se levant, s'étirant en même temps.

« Mais il n'était pas _si_ terrible. » Marmonna Ruby en les imitant.

« Ruby, il y avait un serpent robot géant qui lançait des lasers avec sa queue ! »

« … Mais c'était plutôt cool, ça... » Grommela-t-elle en grimpant sur son lit, qui trembla légèrement sous le poids soudain.

Alors que ses équipières continuaient de se disputer joyeusement, Blake put enfin bouger. Comme elles étaient distraites, elle s'approcha de son lit et attrapa son sac depuis le porte-manteau sur le mur. Elle commença à fouiller, cherchant...

_Allez... où est-elle... ?_ Se demanda-t-elle désespérément, sentant sa température augmenter à chaque seconde. _Où... a-ha !_ Le soulagement l'emplit alors qu'elle trouvait enfin la petite bouteille orange au fond de son sac. Elle l'agita légèrement.

…

Elle l'agita plus fort.

…

Blake fixa la bouteille d'où ne sortait aucun bruit avec de grand yeux.

_Vide ? Comment peut-elle être vide ? Je l'ai remplie le mois dern-_

Elle releva les yeux, horrifiée.

Le mois dernier. Quand ses amies découvrirent qu'elle était une Faune. Quand elle disparut presque une semaine, se cachant d'elles. Quand elle passa tellement de temps à s'inquiéter à cause de son équipe et du White Fang.

Elle avait oublié de se réapprovisionner.

Blake fixa la bouteille vide, une terreur glaciale montant en elle en même temps que la chaleur inconfortable.

_C'est mauvais, c'est très, très mauvais, je ne peux pas- Non ! Non, non, non, je dois juste me calmer et réfléchir. D'accord, je n'ai plus de médicaments, mais... mais peut-être qu'un autre Faune me laissera emprunter un des leurs, juste cette fois-ci. Peut-être... Velvet ! Oui, Velvet est sympa, elle comprendrait... attends, non, son équipe est en mission... Merde ! Hum... oh, Sun ! Ouais... ce serait... gênant. Je sais qu'il m'aiderait, mais... je ne sais pas où est sa chambre... Uh ! Peut-être... l'infirmerie ? Ils doivent en avoir, mais je doute que l'école accepte de simplement m'en donner..._

« Blake ? Tu vas bien ? »

Blake tressaillit, lâchant la bouteille dans son sac ouvert. Elle se tourna pour voir Yang près d'elle, l'air inquiète.

« O-oui, je vais bien, Yang. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » Répondit-elle, se forçant à ne pas bredouiller.

« Eh bien, ça fait cinq minutes que tu fixe ton sac sans bouger. Quelqu'un t'a volé ton porte-feuille ou quoi ? »

« Non, je- » Blake entendit pratiquement le _tilt_ raisonner dans son esprit. Elle tenta un sourire convainquant en se reprenant. « En fait, ouais. Je crois que je l'ai laissé dans la cafétéria ! J'y vais le récupérer avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant que Yang n'ait le temps de répondre, et attrapa la poignée.

Elle ne bougea pas.

« Quoi ? » Elle tenta une deuxième fois, en vain. Elle tira plus fort, sentant la panique monter en elle.

Elle se tourna, voyant son équipe la regarder bizarrement. Ignorant ses joues rougissantes, elle leur demanda : « Est-ce qu'une de vous a verrouillé la porte ? »

Yang et Ruby secouèrent la tête, confuses. Weiss s'approcha de la porte, téléphone allumé. Blake recula d'un pas pour ne pas qu'elles se touchent. Weiss lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'agiter son téléphone sur la serrure de la porte.

Un bip retentit et une note s'afficha sur l'écran, le mot « REJETÉ » inscrit en grosses lettres rouges.

Weiss regarda son écran, incrédule. « Rejeté ? Pourquoi Dust- »

Une vidéo s'ouvrit soudain sur le téléphone de Weiss. L'image de Glynda Goodwitch apparut, l'air aussi sévère que d'habitude. « Votre attention. À cause d'une menace de sécurité sur l'école, nous plaçons l'Académie Beacon en confinement. Les étudiants ne pourront pas quitter leur chambre avant la fin du confinement. Tous les élèves actuellement en-dehors de leur dortoir ont l'obligation de se rendre dans la zone publique la plus proche, comme la cafétéria ou la salle d'entraînement. Ayez vos cartes d'identité à portée de main si vous êtes dans cette situation. Vous serez informé dès que le confinement sera levé. »

L'équipe RWBY fixa le téléphone de Weiss, confuses et, dans le cas d'une certaine Faune, terrifiée.

« Confinement ? » Marmonna Weiss.

« Quoi, ils nous enferment dans notre chambre ? » Demanda Yang. « Est-ce qu'ils ont le droit de faire ça ? »

« Apparemment. C'est quoi le problème d'après vous ? » Se demanda Ruby.

Alors que ses équipières discutaient, Blake sentit le monde tomber sur ses épaules. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, se glacer comme un iceberg dans un océan bouillonnant.

_Je... je suis enfermée ? Je n'ai aucun moyen... de l'arrêter ?_

Blake regarda autour d'elle vers ses équipières alors qu'elles parlaient. Ruby était suspendue à son lit par les jambes, théorisant joyeusement sur la raison du confinement, évidemment influencée par le film qu'elle venaient de voir, Yang rigolant de ses idées pendant que Weiss secouait la tête, faussement exaspérée.

Blake avala difficilement sa salive, se dirigeant lentement vers son lit. Elle poussa la sensation de chaleur, la douleur qui venait d'apparaitre dans un coin de son esprit. S'asseyant, elle prit sur sa table de nuit le livre qu'elle lisait depuis quelques jours. Avec un certain effort, elle s'adossa au mur, ouvrit le livre et tenta de trouver une position confortable.

_Ça va aller... c'est juste une nuit. Je... je peux y arriver. Je peux le faire... une nuit... juste une seule petite nuit, ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis une Chasseuse, je combats des monstres tous les jours. Je peux survivre... une nuit... je dois seulement y arriver... une nuit... je peux le faire... je... peux... le... faire..._

Le nœud papillon tressaillant sur son crâne disait le contraire.

* * *

**Une heure plus tard.**

_Je vais mourir._

Blake garda son livre près de son visage, les mains tremblantes, le souffle court. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur les pages, relisant les mêmes mots encore et encore, incapable de se concentrer. Elle avala sa salive, avant de jeter à nouveau un œil dans la pièce.

Weiss était assise au bureau, son stylo grattant le papier alors qu'elle travaillait sur ses devoirs. Le dos droit, posture détendue, ses yeux allant de droite à gauche alors qu'elle alternait entre lire son manuel et écrire ses réponses.

Ruby faisait pareil à l'insistance de Weiss, mais avec moins de succès. Elle était assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées, entourée de livres et de feuilles de papier. Elle fronçait les sourcils en lisant le livre sur ses genoux, mâchouillant son stylo nerveusement.

N'importe quelle autre nuit, et ça aurait été une nuit normale dans la chambre de l'équipe RWBY.

Mais pour Blake, c'était tout sauf normal. Ses sens étaient hypersensibles, chaque image, son et odeur attirait son attention. La manière dont les cheveux de Weiss glissaient sur ses yeux quand elle bougeait la tête, la manière délicate dont elle bougeait ses doigts pour tourner une page de son livre. Le son crispant des dents de Ruby sur le bois de son crayon, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle la tirait légèrement quand elle se concentrait.

Mais le plus distrayant, le plus tourmentant, venait des petites gouttelettes flottant depuis la porte de la salle de bains. Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, elle pouvait entendre clairement Yang fredonner, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux, le bruit presque silencieux de l'eau sur sa peau douce et mouillée...

Blake ferma bruyamment son livre, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées, bannissant l'image mentale de son esprit.

_Non ! Arrête-ça ! Je peux me contrôler ! C'est moi qui ais le contrôle !_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la garda, serrant les poings.

C'était _douloureux_. Ce qui avait commencé comme une simple vague de chaleur était devenu un incendie, un enfer furieux qui criait, _suppliait_ qu'on l'apaise. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait remplacé son sang par du Dust de feu liquide, et qu'elle brûlait de l'intérieure, et _Dust_ que c'était douloureux. Elle en était au point où il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas crier de douleur. Elle sentit à peine ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

_J'ai le contrôle... j'ai le contrôle... j'ai-_

« Blake ? »

Ses yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent brusquement à la voix soudainement _très_ proche.

Et elle plongea directement dans les yeux argentés devant elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Linked in Life and Love**

**Note de la traductrice : Ni la web-serie RWBY, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, la fanfiction d'origine, en anglais, est l'œuvre de l'auteur _I OmegaInfinity I_.**

_italique_ : pensées

**gras** : sentiments partagés

* * *

Acte I : De Vie à Amour

Chapitre 2 : Rouge

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Blake.

Depuis une heure, Ruby tentait vainement de comprendre les obscures notes de son devoir d'histoire. Normalement, l'histoire était sa matière préférée, malgré les réponses que demandait toujours le professeur Oobleck, mais ce soir, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer.

Ruby savait qu'elle n'était pas le meilleur choix pour être chef d'équipe, malgré tout ce que disaient ses amies. Elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que Weiss, ou calme et sereine que Blake, ou aussi confiante que Yang. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, agissait souvent de manière impulsive, et manquait presque toujours le sens de ce qu'on lui disait.

Et pourtant, tout le monde, de ses partenaires à l'équipe JNPR en passant par le directeur lui-même, pensait qu'elle était celle qui devait diriger, malgré son propre avis sur la question. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils croyaient en elle, honnêtement, mais elle ne comprenait pas.

Mais Ruby Rose n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Si tout le monde pensait qu'elle pouvait être une bonne leader, alors merde, elle ferait de son mieux pour être la meilleure des chefs d'équipe ! Même si ses notes étaient un peu... faibles...

Oui, Ruby savait qu'il lui manquait quelques connaissances dans certains domaines, mais elle était déterminée à s'améliorer dans d'autres. Et le domaine dans lequel elle était la meilleure, c'était pour connaître son équipe.

Pour Yang, c'était facile. Elle connaissait sa grande sœur depuis... toujours, en fait. Ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait, ses endroits préférés, les choses à faire, même les choses qui lui faisaient le plus peur (ce que les règles entre sœurs lui empêchaient de révéler à qui que ce soit).

Weiss, c'était un peu plus difficile. N'importe quelle mention de sa famille provoquait l'apparition du « Mur », c'est comme ça que Ruby appelait ces moments quand la voix de Weiss devenait basse et ses yeux durs. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Weiss avait une grande sœur à laquelle elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais parler d'elle semblait la rendre triste. Son père, eh bien, Ruby n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer cet homme. Sa mère n'avait jamais été mentionnée, ce qui faisait lui faisait penser qu'elle était soit pire que le père de Weiss, soit morte, et aucune des deux options ne donnait envie à Ruby d'en discuter avec sa partenaire.

En mettant de côté sa famille, par contre, Ruby découvrit pas mal de choses sur l'héritière aux cheveux blancs. Tout d'abord, Weiss adorait les choses simples, malgré son enfance dorée. Des choses comme les films, le lèche-vitrine, même les bonbons. Un jour, pendant une virée à Vale, Ruby avait traîné Weiss jusqu'à un glacier parce qu'elle avait faim. Cet air sur le visage de Weiss quand elle mordit dans ce qui, pour Ruby, n'était qu'un simple cône à la vanille, de grands yeux émerveillés, fut gravé dans la mémoire de Ruby comme une des choses les plus mignonnes qu'elle ait jamais vu, même si Weiss ne l'admettrait jamais. En y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être _parce que_ Weiss avait grandit dans la haute société qu'elle tirait autant de plaisir dans des choses que Ruby considérait normales.

Weiss appréciait aussi l'honnêteté et la sincérité, malgré son aversion pour certains sujets dont elle refusait de parler (Ruby devait d'ailleurs lui en parler). Elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux autres, mais se révélait une amie fidèle une fois sa confiance accordée. Par contre, elle était très rancunière quand elle pensait que sa confiance avait été brisée, et quelque peu impulsive quand il s'agit de condamner le-dit briseur de confiance (un simple exemple : ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blake il y a quelques semaines).

En parlant de Blake, elle était celle qui posait le plus de problèmes à Ruby. La chef d'équipe en savait encore moins sur son passé qu'elle n'en savait sur celui de Weiss. Elle avait fait partie du White Fang... et c'est tout. Pas de famille, pas d'anciens amis, pas d'endroits où elle avait vécu, rien. La seule fois où Ruby avait osé lui demander si elle avait de la famille, tout ce qu'elle reçu fut un regard vide, avant que Blake ne lui fasse un sourire forcé et ne change gentiment de sujet.

Par contre, Ruby était parvenue à comprendre quelques choses sur Blake elle-même. Elle adorait les poissons et fruits de mer (pour une raison plutôt évidente) mais était aussi friande de fruits sucrés, comme les pommes ou les mandarines. Elle aimait le sport, surtout ce qui avait à voir avec les acrobaties ou les épreuves de vitesse (elle eut la preuve à la salle d'arcade, quand Blake alluma littéralement la piste de danse, et sembla énormément apprécier). Elle préférait le calme et une atmosphère paisible, même si elle acceptait un certain vacarme quand elle était vraiment prise dans son livre. Elle était toujours calme, posée, et rien ne semblait pouvoir la gêner très longtemps.

C'est ce dernier fait qui rendait Ruby inquiète. Ces derniers mois, depuis qu'elle la connaissait en fait, Blake avait toujours agis de la même manière. La seule fois où elle perdit ce calme fut pendant sa dispute avec Weiss, et même là, Blake sembla retrouver ses habitudes dès le calme revenu.

Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, ce soir ?

Ruby observait Blake depuis son lit. Au premier abord, rien ne semblait différent de d'habitude, c'était juste Blake, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Mais, Ruby avait vite remarqué que quelque chose semblait... étrange.

Son premier soupçon fut juste après la fin du film. Yang et elle se chamaillaient avec Weiss sur les mérites de regarder de mauvais films juste pour s'amuser, Ruby vit Blake se diriger vers son sac. Plutôt normal, mais... elle semblait vraiment tendue, comme si elle était en mission. Puis, elle sembla fixer le néant pendant, quoi, cinq bonnes minutes après ça. Et puis il y avait ce truc avec son porte-feuille...

Ruby fronça les sourcils. Blake... elle avait menti. Elle avait son porte-feuille quand les filles étaient dans la salle d'arcade. Ruby en était sûre, elle l'avait vue utiliser son propre argent pour un des jeux. Et elle n'avait fait aucun arrêt par la cafétéria sur le chemin de leur chambre.

Ruby fixa Blake attentivement. Qu'elle lise un livre, c'était normal, mais _ça_ ne l'était pas. Quand elle lisait, Blake tenait généralement son livre à mi-hauteur, on pouvait voir ses yeux suivre les lignes sur la page. Ce soir, elle tenait son livre tellement haut que son visage entier était caché. Ses épaules étaient tendues, et elle semblait serrer le livre très fort, vu le léger tremblement dans ses mains.

Un mouvement furtif attira l'attention de Ruby. Au début, elle crut l'avoir imaginé, mais il recommença : toutes les dix secondes environ, le nœud papillon habituel de Blake bougeait nerveusement.

Ruby sentit son inquiétude monter en flèche. Même si Yang, Weiss et elle savaient que Blake était une Faune, la-dite Faune n'enlevait jamais son ruban. Ruby n'avait vu ses oreilles félines qu'une seule fois, très brièvement cette nuit sur les docks, mais jamais après ça. En fait, elle doutait que Yang ou Weiss ne les ait déjà vu. Sachant que sous son nœud papillon se trouvaient des oreilles de chat, Ruby était impressionnée de la manière dont Blake les gardait immobiles tout le temps, ne laissant rien transparaitre de son secret.

Ce qui rendait ces mouvements frénétiques encore plus inquiétants.

Ruby mâchouilla nerveusement son crayon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa partenaire qui faisait ses devoirs calmement et avec une aisance qui rendait Ruby un peu envieuse. La chef d'équipe reposa son propre livre de cours et son crayon, et commença à descendre de son lit. _Peut-être que Weiss-_

**BAM !**

Ruby sursauta quand le silence fut brisé par un bruit sourd, manquant de tomber de son lit. Le bruit surpris Weiss qui lâcha son stylo. Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit.

Ruby sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Blake avait violemment fermé son livre, le laissant tomber au sol, offrant aux deux filles une vue claire de la Faune. Ses mains étaient serrées en poings si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Son visage était rougi, de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient son front. Ses yeux étaient obstinément fermés, et Ruby ne savait pas si le liquide présent autour était de la sueur ou des larmes. Sa bouche était déformée, grimaçante.

Ruby se tourna rapidement vers Weiss, qui lui renvoya un regard de confusion et d'inquiétude.

Weiss se leva alors que Ruby se précipitait à travers la pièce, s'arrêtant juste en face de Blake.

_Elle tremble_. Constata la plus jeune avec un froncement de nez.

Elle se pencha légèrement. « Blake ? »

Blake ouvrit brusquement les yeux. « R-Ruby ? »

Cette dernière pencha la tête à son ton confus. « Blake, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air malade. »

Blake la fixa un instant, avant de reculer, refermant les yeux. « J-je vais bien, Ruby- » Est-ce qu'elle serrait les dents ? « Je-j'ai juste... un peu chaud... »

_Elle mens encore._ Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Ruby l'essuya d'un revers de main. Elle écarquilla les yeux en posant sa main directement sur son front, Blake se tendant à son contact.

« Blake, tu es brûlante ! Tu dois avoir de la fièvre ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Ruby se tut quand les yeux confus de Blake se fermèrent lentement, comme si elle était soulagée. La plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand elle sentit Blake se pencher en avant, pressant son front contre sa main. « Blake ? »

Elle l'ignora, sa tête tombant un peu, ses cheveux touchant l'avant-bras de Ruby.

Ruby était de plus en plus confuse alors que Blake commençait à se caresser contre sa main, la poussant plus haut sur son crâne. « Blake, tu te sens- »

Elle se coupa quand Blake pencha encore la tête, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Ruby haleta presque quand ses doigts touchèrent le ruban, le nœud qui le maintenait en place se desserrant.

Elle était muette de stupeur alors que Blake se caressait à sa main une fois, deux fois, une troisième fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un des côtés du nœud tombe, et Ruby sentit une douce fourrure sous ses doigts.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

« Wouah... » Ruby tourna la tête pour voir Weiss juste derrière elle, ses yeux bleus pâles fixés sur l'oreille de chat dévoilée de Blake.

Blake continuait à bouger jusqu'à laisser échapper un petit soupir, son sourire se brisant alors qu'elle se pressait plus fort contre la main de Ruby.

_Est-ce qu'elle veut que je lui caresse les oreilles ?_

Sans autre idée en tête, Ruby leva légèrement la main et gratta à la base de son oreille.

Blake frissonna avant de se détendre. Ruby la sentit commencer à vibrer, et un étonnant bruit se fit entendre.

« Est-ce qu'elle- ? Est-ce qu'elle _ronronne_ ?! » Murmura Weiss, ahurie.

Ruby était tout autant choquée. Elle gratta plus fort, et le ronronnement devint plus fort. Ruby sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'élever.

_Est-ce que c'est un truc de Faune ? Elle voulait que quelqu'un lui gratte les oreilles ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, pourquoi serait-elle si brûlante dans ce cas ?_

Pendant une bonne minute, Ruby resta debout à gratter les oreilles de Blake, le nœud se défaisant complètement. Weiss l'observait, complètement émerveillée par la scène devant elle.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, Blake cessa de ronronner. Elle leva la tête, la main de Ruby s'immobilisa sur son oreille.

_Je suppose que maintenant elle veut parler._ « Blake ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et Ruby sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Les yeux ambrés de Blake étaient fendus comme ceux d'un chat. Elle sourit doucement.

« Blake ? Est-ce que ça v- »

Blake se jeta sur elle.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le cerveau de Ruby ne comprenne exactement ce qui se passait, alors qu'elle voyait un visage rougi devant le sien, la douce mais énergique pression contre ses lèvres, la texture rugueuse sur sa langue.

_Oh. Blake est en train de m'embrasser._

…

_BLAKE EST EN TRAIN DE M'EMBRASSER !_

Ruby se sentait coincée. Une partie d'elle lui criait de repousser Blake, d'arrêter... ce qui ce passait. Mais une autre partie lui disait... que c'était... plutôt agréable.

Ruby ferma lentement les yeux, Blake laissa échapper un soupir de contentement quand elle lui rendit son baiser.

_Vraiment agréable..._

« _**C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!**_ »

Ruby sursauta et recula, comme si un seau d'eau glacée lui avait été jeté dessus. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Blake toujours devant elle, clignant rapidement des yeux alors que ceux-ci redevenaient normaux. Elle fixa Ruby, confuse, avant d'haleter, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant que son visage ne se tourne sur la gauche. Ruby suivit son mouvement, et faillit reculer de terreur.

Yang était à l'entrée de la salle de bain, en pyjama avec les cheveux mouillés, les poings serrés et les yeux d'une teinte de rouge _meurtrière_. Quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle avança lentement, les yeux fixés sur la Faune terrifiée, Weiss restant sagement hors de son chemin.

« Je me répète : C'est ? Quoi ? Ce ? _**Bordel**_ ? »

Les yeux de Blake passèrent de Yang à Ruby puis à une Weiss totalement confuse alors qu'elle bégayait : « Je-je... »

« Je-je, quoi ? » Yang leva un bras, semblant prête à donner un coup de poing.

Ruby sortit enfin de sa torpeur, et elle était sur le point de sauter devant Yang, espérant offrir à Blake une chance de s'expliquer (_elle peut s'expliquer, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, il y a bien une raison pour laquelle elle... m'a embrassé... pas vrai ?_) quand Blake la devança.

Comme elle l'avait fait un mois plus tôt, Blake disparut en ne laissant qu'une ombre derrière elle. Le bruit sourd de la porte de la salle de bains se fermant résonna dans la pièce, le click de la serrure le suivant immédiatement après.


	3. Chapter 3

**Linked in Life and Love**

**Note de la traductrice : Ni la web-serie RWBY, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, la fanfiction d'origine, en anglais, est l'œuvre de l'auteur _I OmegaInfinity I_.**

_italique_ : pensées

**gras** : sentiments partagés

* * *

Acte I : De Vie à Amour

Chapitre 3 : Froid

Blake se colla contre la porte, haletant l'air plein de vapeur de la pièce, son cœur battant la chamade. Une partie de son horreur venait de sa peur, parce que Yang avait l'air tellement en colère, qu'elle pouvait _littéralement_ la tuer.

Mais surtout, la réalité de ce qu'elle avait fait l'écrasa.

_J'ai embrassé Ruby. J'ai... oh Dust, je l'ai embrassé, juste en face de Weiss ! Et Yang m'a vue..._

Alors que sa respiration accélérait, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, sur son oreille-

_Mes oreilles._

Ses mains se posèrent sur son crâne, cachant les maudites oreilles.

_Mon nœud papillon. Ruby... j'ai _forcé_ Ruby à... ça veut dire que Weiss... et Yang... elles ont vu..._

Blake glissa le long de la porte, la situation lui revenant pleinement. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_J'ai... j'ai perdu... j'ai perdu le contrôle. Elles..._ Blake observa la salle de bains. Aucune fenêtre ni trappe d'aération qui pourrait lui servir à sortir.

Un petit rire sans joie passa ses lèvres. _Je ne peux pas fuir cette fois-ci. Il n'y a nulle part où m'enfuir. Je-je vais devoir leur dire. Elles vont le découvrir. Elles vont me regarder comme..._

Elle sanglota.

_Comme si j'étais un animal._

C'était encore présent. Cette chaleur, ce feu, cette _douleur_ ; ça la traversait. Seulement maintenant, ce n'était pas un fantasme qui alimentait les flammes, c'était un simple moment tout à fait réel qui ne cessait de jouer avec son esprit.

Le moment où Ruby toucha sa peau, tout était fini. Après une heure (_putain de merde, je n'ai tenu qu'une heure_) à supporter, le contact de Ruby démolit tous ses efforts. Son esprit s'était vidé, l'instinct avait prit le dessus. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était la main fraiche de Ruby contre sa peau brûlante, la sensation de ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux. Et quand Ruby caressa ses oreilles...

_J'ai ronronné._

Blake enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Elle n'avait pas ronronné depuis son enfance, quand le White Fang avait encore une morale. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de... sept ? Huit ans ? Assez jeune pour qu'un Faune puisse se laisser guider par ses instincts les plus primitifs. Elle avait du arrêter quand la vie la força à grandir.

Mais dans son état, tout ce qu'il fallu à Ruby fut une caresse et quelques grattouilles pour la changer en...

_Un chat de compagnie..._

Elle aurait pu le supporter si ça c'était arrêté aux oreilles et au ronronnement, Blake aurait _peut-être_ pu sauver la situation, faire comme si c'était un simple caprice. Mais non, ce n'était pas assez pour la Faune. Elle avait obtenu de l'attention, il lui en avait fallu plus.

_J'ai embrassé Ruby, je l'ai forcé, ici, dans cette chambre. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, je ne l'ai pas prévenue, j'ai juste... je l'ai embrassé. Pourquoi... pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?... Et pourquoi..._

_Pourquoi m'a-t-elle rendu le baiser ?_

Blake sourit malgré elle. Pendant un bref instant, elle l'avait sentit, la pression indiquant que Ruby répondait au baiser. Et pendant une seconde, si courte qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginée, le feu s'était calmé, s'était changé en une chaleur confortable. Elle s'était sentie... détendue.

Puis Yang a tenté de lui arracher la tête.

Blake sentit son cœur se remettre à battre la chamade en se souvenant de ce moment, de la confusion, de l'horreur, et enfin de l'indescriptible _terreur_ qu'elle ressentit quand Yang s'approcha d'elle, les yeux rouges. Ces yeux, si furieux, alors qu'elle tremblait de rage, ses cheveux mouillés brillants, ses vêtements épousant ses formes parfaites-

Blake se frappa violemment sur le front de ses poings fermés.

_PUTAIN !_

Même terrifiée, cette saloperie de chaleur foutait son esprit en l'air.

Ça devenait insupportable. Elle brûlait, elle avait mal, elle _suppliait_ pour que ça s'arrête, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Un gémissement lui échappa, sa respiration devenant saccadée.

_Je ne peux pas... perdre encore le contrôle... je dois... m'expliquer... j'ai besoin... de me concentrer..._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la douche à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Je dois... me calmer..._

* * *

Weiss abandonna rapidement.

Ce qui fut une soirée étonnamment agréable avec son équipe était devenu un chaos sans nom en moins d'une heure.

La chambre était calme, paisible, alors elle se concentra simplement sur ses devoirs, elle convainquit Ruby de faire de même pour une fois. Blake lisait un livre, Yang était sous la douche et ne pouvait donc heureusement pas l'embêter. c'était presque parfait.

Puis Blake ferma violemment son livre.

Weiss sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en elle. Est-ce que Blake avait été comme ça toute la soirée ? Ruby avait raison, elle semblait malade, fiévreuse. Weiss avait même sortit son téléphone, prête à appeler l'infirmerie au cas où (même avec le confinement, il y aurait sans doute quelqu'un pour aider).

Mais les choses devinrent rapidement folles. Dès que Ruby toucha le front de Blake, c'est comme si elle était devenue une toute autre personne. Ou plutôt... une toute autre créature.

Weiss avait déjà passé du temps avec des chats. Sa sœur Winter en avait possédé un avant qu'il ne meurs quelques années plus tard. Alors elle reconnut ce que faisait Blake, la douce caresse contre la main de Ruby, la demande peu subtile d'affection. Enfin, au début, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les oreilles.

Ça, ce fut choquant. Weiss savait que Blake avait des oreilles félines, mais les voir, ces deux larges oreilles de chats couvertes de fourrures sur le crâne de la Faune ; ça rendait les choses bien plus réelles.

La voix de son père résonna dans son esprit, et elle tenta désespérément d'écraser les nombreux souvenirs de ses monologues et accès de rages.

Elle dit presque quelque chose, une réplique cinglante sur la situation qui, en y repensant, aurait été clairement méchante et insensible. C'était une réaction instinctive, le résultat de son enfance dans la demeure des Schnee, de toujours avoir quelque chose à dire dans ce genre de situation. Elle travaillait dessus, mais devrait redoubler d'effort, si la vision de Ruby en train de gratter les oreilles félines de Blake la fit presque dire quelque chose qu'elle _savait_ qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

Elle l'aurait dit.

Si Blake n'avait pas commencé à ronronner.

Weiss ne put s'empêcher de fixer Blake qui souriait de contentement. Weiss sentit ses lèvres se relever. Entre le ronronnement, le sourire, et sa manière d'agir comme un chaton... Blake était plutôt mignonne.

Weiss sentit ses joues rougir à cette pensée. _Elle est probablement plus âgée que moi._ Se fustigea-t-elle. _Je doute qu'elle apprécie ce genre de commentaire... se vexerait-elle que je compare ses actions à celles d'un chaton ?_

Elle repoussa ces pensées. Réfléchir sur ses sentiments troublants pour la Faune pourrait attendre une journée. Elles devaient toujours trouver pourquoi Blake agissait de la sorte. Elle était fiévreuse, si l'exclamation de Ruby était exacte, et était devenue vraiment étrange, même si son comportement semblait inoffensif-

…

Elle est en train d'embrasser Ruby.

…

ELLE EST EN TRAIN D'EMBRASSER RUBY !

Weiss sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, son esprit s'arrêter brusquement de fonctionner en voyant l'impossible se produire. Ses joues rougirent alors que Blake pressait ses lèvres sur celles de la plus jeune. Ruby semblait tout autant choquée que Weiss. Au moment où la pensée qu'elle devait aider sa partenaire traversa l'esprit de Weiss, d'empêcher Blake de faire ce que Ruby n'avait clairement pas envie de faire...

_Est-ce qu'elle lui rend son baiser ?_

Sa mâchoire tomba et elle rougit encore plus alors que Ruby se collait à Blake, l'embrassant à son tour. Quand Blake laissa échapper un léger soupir qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un gémissement, Weiss sentit son cerveau se court-circuiter.

Ce qu'il lui restait de raison lui criait de faire volte-face, au moins pour donner à ses partenaires un peu d'intimité, mais elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. Elle les regarda s'embrasser pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, les battements de son cœur accélérant au fur et à mesure.

« _**C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!**_ »

Eh bien, _ça_ la fit certainement sursauter.

Weiss sauta presque jusqu'au plafond quand Yang cria soudainement, et elle se retrouva face à face aux yeux écarlates et rageurs de la blonde.

La bulle rompue, Weiss put observer la scène avec l'esprit clair. Ruby semblait plus confuse qu'autre chose, un profond rougissement sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait sa grande sœur. Blake, elle, avait l'air terrifiée et horrifiée. Elle passa son regard de Ruby à Yang, puis, étrangement à Weiss, et quand elle rencontra son regard, Weiss sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

_Ce regard. C'est le même que le mois dernier. Comme si elle avait été piégée. Comme si elle avait peur._

Weiss remarqua à peine le coup de vent qui passa près d'elle, ne voyant qu'un trait noir alors que la porte de la salle de bains se fermait.

Elles fixèrent toutes la porte pendant une seconde avant que Yang ne grogne.

« Oh, n'y pense même pas ! Pas cette fois, Belladonna ! Sors tout de suite de cette pièce ! » Cria Yang à travers la porte.

Ruby se précipita vers elle, des pétales de rose flottant derrière elle. « Yang, attends ! »

Yang marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils, avant de jeter un regard noir sur la porte. « Hors de mon chemin, Ruby. »

« Yang, attends- »

« Tu lui a demandé ? »

Ruby cligna des yeux, confuse. « Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu... lui a demandé... de t'embrasser ? » Les yeux rouges de Yang se plongèrent dans ceux de Ruby, son visage inconfortablement calme.

Ruby rougit, balbutiant. « Eh-eh bien... non... pas exactement... »

Yang hocha la tête. « Ouaip, je vais la tuer. » Elle contourna Ruby, mais se retrouva à nouveau bloquée.

« Yang, juste- »

« Juste quoi, Ruby ?! » Le cri soudain de Yang fut sursauter Ruby et Weiss. La blonde regardait sa sœur, le visage rouge de colère. « Je sors de la douche, et la première chose que je vois, c'est ma _partenaire_ embrassant ma petite sœur ! Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de penser qu'elle avait le droit de faire ça ? Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas défoncer cette porte et lui donner la raclée de sa- »

« Je crois que Blake est malade ! »

Yang se coupa elle-même. « Pardon ? »

Voyant que sa sœur s'était arrêtée, Ruby s'expliqua en vitesse. « Tu vois, après le film, j'ai remarqué que Blake était bizarre, alors je l'ai observé un moment avant qu'elle ne balance son livre et j'ai vu qu'elle était toute rouge et en sueur et vraiment tendue, alors que je suis allé voir si elle allait bien, j'ai touché son front et elle était brûlante, alors je lui ai demandé comment elle se sentait, et elle a commencé à agir un peu bizarrement, elle se caressait à ma main et son oreille de chat est apparue, alors je l'ai grattouillée et elle a commencé à ronronner, ce qui était _vraiment mignon_, et elle m'a regardé et ses yeux étaient comme ceux des chats, et ensuite elle m'a embrassé et c'était agréable et jel'aiembrasséepuistuessortieetjevaismetairemaintenant... » Elle se tut, les yeux posés au sol et les joues rouges.

Weiss et Yang l'observèrent un moment, avant que Yang ne penche la tête de côté, ses yeux rouges redevenant couleur lavande. « Euh... quoi ? »

Weiss secoua la tête avant de rajouter. « Ruby a remarqué que Blake agissait étrangement, et est allé voir si elle allait bien. Blake a eu l'air de... se figer quand Ruby l'a touché, puis elle a commencé à agir comme... » Elle s'arrêta, pas sûre de comment le dire.

« Comme... ? »

Weiss haussa les épaules, inconfortable. « Eh bien... j'ai pas de meilleur mot... elle agissait comme un chat. »

Yang ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de les plisser de manière menaçante. « Tu voudrait pas reformuler, Princesse ? »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir frustré, s'étant évidemment attendu à ce genre de réaction. « Crois-moi, si je pouvais, je je ferais, mais c'est vraiment comme ça qu'elle agissait ! Quand Ruby a voulu vérifier sa température, Blake a commencé à se frotter contre sa main comme un chat demandant de l'attention. Et quand Ruby lui a gratté les oreilles... »

« Huh ? » Yang se tourna vers Ruby, qui haussa les épaules. « C'est tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer... »

« … elle a commencé à ronronner. »

« Attends, quoi ? » Yang se retourna vers Weiss. « Ronronner ? Comme... un ronron, drrr-drrr ? »

Weiss hocha la tête. « Comme le ferait un chat, oui. Le même son. Et puis, eh bien... tu as vu... »

Yang les regarda toutes les deux, avant de fixer la porte de la salle de bains. « Alors... quelque chose ne va pas chez Blake ? Elle n'a pas soudainement eu envie de peloter Ruby ? »

Weiss et Ruby rougirent à son franc-parler. « De ce qu'on sait, non. »

« Oh. » Les dernière traces de colère disparurent chez Yang. Puis, elle sembla inquiète. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« On ne sait pas. On n'est pas allé jusque là. »

« Je crois qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. »

Weiss et Yang se tournèrent vers leur leader qui regardait toujours le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Rubes ? »

« Eh bien. » Commença Ruby, gênée. « Quand tu... es arrivée... elle semblait... confuse... comme si... elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Weiss fronça les sourcils. « Comme si elle était en transe ou un truc du genre ? »

« Ouais. Ses yeux sont redevenus normaux, et elle a semblé... effrayée. »

« J'étais un peu en colère, aussi. » Yang passa sa main sur sa nuque avec un sourire penaud sur le visage.

Mais Ruby secoua la tête. « Non, c'était avant qu'elle te voir. Je pense... je pense qu'elle avait peur de moi. » Elle leva les yeux pour voir leur visage stupéfait. « De ce qu'elle a fait avec moi. »

Elles se turent, le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Puis, Weiss sortit son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Princesse ? » Demanda Yang.

Ignorant – à nouveau – le surnom, Weiss commença à taper. « Je cherche la base de données médicale de ma famille.

« Vous avez une base de données médicale ? » S'étonna Ruby.

Weiss fut une pause, avant de recommencer à taper. « Longue histoire. J'ai pensé que si je tapais tous les symptômes de Blake, au moins ce qu'on connais, ça pourrait nous donner une idée de ce qu'il se passe. »

« Oh... » Yang et Ruby acquiescèrent, puis se précipitèrent de chaque côté de Weiss pour voir ses progrès. Weiss rougit en sentant les sœurs se coller à elle avant de terminer.

… _fièvre, sueurs, comportement animal, besoin d'affection, perte de mémoire... ça devrait suffire._

Elles virent un petit paragraphe rouge s'afficher sur l'écran.

_**O résultats trouvés.**_

« Quoi ?! » Cria pratiquement Weiss. « C'est la base de données médicale la plus avancée et la plus sophistiquée des Quatre Royaumes ! Elle contient des maladies inconnues du grand public, qu'elles soient naturelles ou faites par l'homme ! Comment peut-il n'y avoir aucun résultat ?! »

Alors que Weiss était sur le point d'appeler la compagnie et se plaindre à l'idiot qui était aux commandes, Yang intervint. « Hé, tu as dit que ton père possédait la basse de données, n'est-ce pas ? »

Weiss leva un sourcil, confuse. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi auraient-ils quoi que ce soit sur les malades spécifiques aux Faunes ? »

Weiss ouvrit la bouche pour la fustiger, mais se coupa elle-même en réalisant que sa famille était à la tête de l'entreprise. Elle baissa la tête à cette réalisation. Un sentiment glaçant monta en elle, un sentiment qu'elle éprouvait souvent ces dernières semaines : la honte.

« Tu as raison. » Murmura-t-elle. « Ça n'aurait aucune importance pour lui. » Sans un autre mot, elle copia les symptômes inscrits dans la base de données et ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre internet. Elle colla les mots et appuya sur entrer.

Le premier lien était pour un site médical qui disait : **CYCLE ŒSTRIEN DES FAUNES.**

Weiss l'ouvrit. Après avoir lu quelques paragraphes, les trois filles étaient rouges.

« Eh bien... ça explique tout. » Dit Yang après un moment.

Ruby pencha la tête sur le côté. « Alors... Blake veut avoir nos bébés ? »

« _**RUBY ?!**_ » Cria Weiss alors que Yang éclatait de rire.

Ruby rougit encore plus, regardant le sol. « Ben c'est à ça que ça ressemble... »

Weiss s'éclaircit la gorge, les joues rosées. « Oui, eh bien... hum... » Elle se tut, regardant la porte de la salle de bains.

Yang, s'étant finalement calmée, suivit son regard. « Ouais, ça résume bien les choses. Alors... on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On lui parle, je suppose ? »

Yang leva les yeux au ciel. « Bah, _ouais_, évidemment. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit ? »

« On s'assure que nos suspicions sont correctes, tout d'abord. » Commença Weiss, tentant d'être mature. « Et puis, on... hum... on essaie de l'aider ? »

Yang lui lança un regard étrange. « L'aider, comme dans... ? »

Il fallut un moment avant que Weiss comprenne l'insinuation de Yang. « Quo- Non ! Non, nononononon, ce n'est pas... je veux dire... je ne voulais pas dire... je ne suggérais pas... »

Malgré la situation, Yang avait du mal à ne pas rire alors que Weiss rougissait et balbutiait son désaccord des activités suggérées. Elle allait éclater de rire quand Ruby intervint.

« Euh, les filles ? » Elles se tournèrent vers elle. « Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est là-dedans depuis longtemps ? »

Yang cligna des yeux. En fait... ouais, Blake était enfermée dans la salle de bains depuis un bout de temps.

_Eh bien, Princesse marque un point. On devrait au moins lui en parler._

Yang s'approcha de la porte et frappa doucement dessus. « Hé, Blake ? » Quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle continua. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé. Je ne suis plus en colère. Tu pourrais sortit ? »

Aucune réponse, elle regarda les autres. Ruby et Weiss semblaient inquiètes. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois, plus fort. « Blake ? Tu vas bien ? » Yang posa son oreille sur la porte. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler, mais c'est tout. Étrangement, la porte était froide au toucher. « Blake ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

De plus en plus inquiète, Yang tenta la poignée. Verrouillée. Elle regarda la porte, avant de soupirer.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir nous acheter une nouvelle porte. » Murmura-t-elle. Puis elle leva la voix. « Blake ? J'entre ! » Avec toute sa force, elle fracassa la porte avec son épaule, entrant aisément. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle dit. « Blake, est-ce que tu... ? »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive en regardant vers la douche.

Blake était repliée sur elle-même dans un coin de la cabine, entièrement habillée. L'eau tombait sans cesse sur sa peau rouge, trempant son kimono. Ses bras étaient au-dessus de sa tête, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

« Blake ! » Cria Yang en traversant la pièce, glissant presque sur le sol humide. Elle tendit la main en direction du pommeau de douche, tressaillant quand elle entra en contact avec l'eau glacée. Une fois la douche arrêtée, elle s'agenouilla près de Blake, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. _Elle est gelée !_ « Blake ? »

Celle-ci la regarda à travers ses bras levés, et Yang fut stupéfaite par les yeux fendus et pleins de larmes qu'elle rencontra. Ses yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent en voyant la blonde.

« Y-Yang ? » Sa voix était tellement basse. Yang fronça les sourcils à son bégaiement. La Faune tremblait tellement qu'elle pouvait entendre ses dents claquer.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, où Weiss et Ruby s'étaient arrêtées, choquées. « Ruby ! » Aboya-t-elle, attirant l'attention de sa sœur. « J'ai besoin de serviettes ! »

Ruby lança un dernier regard à Blake, avant de hocher la tête. « Tout de suite ! » Cria-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers le placard.

Yang se reconcentra sur Blake, qui la fixait d'un air perdu. Quand la blonde tenta de toucher ses bras, elle recula autant qu'elle put contre le mur. « Non ! Y-Yang, tu ne peux pas... je suis... »

« Blake, tu es gelée. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici. » Yang essaya de la relever, mais Blake refusait de bouger.

« Je-je peux pas... t-tu... tu ne comprends pas... »

« Je crois que si. » Blake leva brusquement la tête, les yeux terrifiés. Yang sentit son cœur se serrer. « Et je ne te laisserais pas te changer en glaçon. » Avant que Blake ne puisse répondre, elle cria derrière elle. « Ruby, où sont ces- »

« J'arrive ! » Ruby se matérialisa à ses côtés en un instant, portant un tas de serviettes blanches. Yang attrapa celle du dessus et était sur le point de l'utiliser quand elle remarqua un problème. « Euh... d'accord. Blake, je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas pour ça. »

« Qu-quoi... ? » Bredouilla la Faune avant que Yang n'attrape ses bras.

En un rapide mouvement, elle écarta ses bras, laissant Blake exposée. Rapidement, Yang attrapa le haut de son kimono et tira. Un déchirement mouillé résonna dans la pièce.

Blake cligna des yeux, se retrouvant soudain seulement habillée de ses sous-vêtements trempés, assise sur les restes déchirés de son kimono.

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Weiss laissa échapper un couinement d'indignation. « Yang, étais-tu _obligée_ de faire ça ? »

Blake ne réagit pas vraiment, mais elle sentit une matière douce l'envelopper puisque Yang venait de passer une serviette autour de son torse, puis fit la même chose avec ses jambes.

La Faune regarda la serviette avec confusion, avant de lever les yeux vers Yang.

« C'est mieux ? » Demanda la blonde, un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres.

Blake tenta de dire quelque chose, mais sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Oui, c'était _tellement_ plus agréable que la douche froide à laquelle elle s'était soumise, mais sans l'eau glacée qui caressait son corps, elle sentait la chaleur revenir. Le fait que Yang soit _si proche_ n'aidait pas non plus.

« Y-Yang, je... » Essaya-t-elle, mais Yang posa son index sur ses lèvres.

« Shh. » Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. « Et si on sortait d'ici pour parler ? »

Blake sursauta quand Yang passa ses bras sous elle et la souleva. La brune frémit en se retrouvant soudain enveloppée par l'étreinte brûlante de Yang, la blonde la portant à travers et hors de la salle de bains, passant près de Weiss et Ruby, visiblement inquiètes.

Dans tout son corps, les flammes rugissaient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Linked in Life and Love**

**Note de la traductrice : Ni la web-serie RWBY, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, la fanfiction d'origine, en anglais, est l'œuvre de l'auteur _I OmegaInfinity I_.**

_italique_ : pensées

**gras** : sentiments partagés

* * *

Acte I : De Vie à Amour

Chapitre 4 : Acceptation

« D'accord, Blake. Explique nous. »

Les yeux de Blake se posèrent sur Yang, avant de revenir sur ses mains. La blonde l'avait déposée sur son lit, toujours enveloppée dans les serviettes, avant de s'assoir sur la chaise de bureau, penchée en arrière, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête sur le dossier. Weiss était assise au bord de son lit, alors que Ruby s'était installée en tailleur par terre, près de Blake. Les trois l'observaient silencieusement, attendant une réponse.

Blake resserra la serviette autour d'elle-même. « Je... » Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. _Vas-y, finissons-en._ « Je suis en chaleur. » Murmura-t-elle, incapable de rencontrer leur regard.

La pièce devint silencieuse, Blake attendait leur réaction. Dans quelques secondes, ça arriverait, la colère, le dégout, la révulsion quand elles réaliseraient ce qu'elle était exactement, ce que ça signifiait. Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes montant alors qu'elle attendait leur rejet...

« Ouais, ça on l'avait deviné. »

Blake ouvrit les yeux au ton décontracté de Yang. Elle vit la blonde lui lancer un regard troublé, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Qu-quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Yang fit un signe de tête vers Weiss. « On s'inquiétait, alors Princesse a cherché sur internet. C'était pas si compliqué. »

Weiss haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel. « Au moins j'ai pensé à faire quelque chose, moi... » Marmonna-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Blake. « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? »

Blake tressaillit à sa question, malgré le ton gentil de Weiss (ou au moins, ce qui, venant de Weiss, était gentil). Elle croisa son regard et, à son grand étonnement, n'y vit que de l'inquiétude. Elle se tourna vers Yang, puis vers Ruby, pour n'y voir que la même chose.

« Vous... vous n'êtes pas en colère ? »

La réaction qu'elle reçut fut l'inverse de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En fait, on aurait dit qu'_elles_ étaient choquées par sa question.

« En colère ? » Demanda Yang, incrédule. « Pourquoi serait-on en colère ? Blake, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pour quelle raison serions nous en colère contre toi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute. » Weiss croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Blake se contenta de les fixer avec incrédulité, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

Ruby, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, pencha la tête sur le côté. « Blake, est-ce que tu... as peur de nous ? »

Les trois se tournèrent vers Ruby, qui se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Rubes ? Elle n'a pas peur de nous, pas vrai Blake ? » Yang retourna son attention vers sa partenaire avec un sourire, avant de le perdre quand Blake baissa la tête, tirant sur la serviette. « Pas vrai ? »

Blake resta silencieuse, ne regardant personne. Weiss laissa échapper un souffle, avant de sortir son téléphone, espérant que la page internet pourrait les aider à comprendre, quand la voix brisée de Blake l'atteignit.

« Oui. » Murmura-t-elle, ses oreilles félines plaquées sur son crâne. « Oui, j'ai peur. »

Ruby se glissa plus près d'elle, confuse. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Blake garda la tête baissée. « Je ne suis pas humaine. » Weiss et Yang écarquillèrent les yeux à son ton, mais Ruby se contenta de pencher la tête. « Je-j'agis comme si je l'étais, je cache mes oreilles, je me force à ralentir, j'essaie de rester aussi... _normale_ que possible, pour que personne ne remarque à quel point les Faune et les humains sont différents. Mais... » Elle toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge, la voix tremblante, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. « … Mais je suis différente. »

« Blake... » Murmura Ruby avec de grands yeux.

Blake ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua, sa voix se cassant. « La manière... la manière dont j'agis et... la manière dont je _veux_ agir. Les lubies, juste... des choses stupides que je sens de temps en temps, que je me force à ignorer, pour que tout le monde pense que je suis humaine. Et maintenant... _ça_ ! » Siffla-t-elle, se regardant avec mépris, regardant sa peau rougie et en sueur. Les flammes étaient revenues, brûlant à l'intérieur d'elle. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'écouter ses instincts était la distraction offerte par ses partenaires, même si elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

La colère de Blake se calma d'elle-même, ne laissant que de la tristesse. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « C'est juste... vous savez que je suis une Faune, et... je sais que vous dites la vérité quand vous me dites que vous vous en fichez, mais... je continue d'attendre le jour où vous réaliserez à quel point je suis différente et... »

« Et ? » Demanda Ruby.

« … et commencerez à me détester. »

Le silence suivit son admission. Elle pleura silencieusement, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues alors qu'elle prenait des inspirations tremblantes.

« Non. »

Blake leva les yeux et sursauta en voyant Ruby juste devant elle.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Non. » Répéta Ruby, avant de se jeter sur la Faune.

Blake se figea quand Ruby la serra fermement contre elle, son menton sur l'épaule de la petite brune. « R-Ruby ? »

« On ne pourra jamais te détester. »

Blake ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu es notre amie, Blake. On s'en fiche, que tu sois une Faune, que tu sois normale ou pas. Tu es un membre de notre équipe, et on te confierait nos vies. On t'aime. »

De nouvelles larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Blake. « Ruby... »

Deux bras puissants les entourèrent soudain.

« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit, petite sœur. Désolée Blake. Tu n'arrivera jamais à nous faire te détester, même en essayant de toutes tes forces. » Yang sourit vivement en caressant le bras de Blake.

Blake posa les yeux sur sa partenaire, en larmes. « Yang... »

Un poids sur le lit à côté d'elle attira l'attention de Blake. Weiss s'était assise à leurs côtés, la tête baissée.

« Tu m'a dit que tu avais fait partie des White Fang, l'organisation qui a fait de la vie de ma famille, et par extension de _ma vie_, un enfer. » Elle se tourna vers Blake, les yeux plein de tendresse. « Si _ça_ ne m'a pas poussé à te détester, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'un simple problème hormonal le fera ? »

Blake était abasourdie. « Weiss... »

L'héritière posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule. « Ruby a raison. Tu es mon amie. » Elle sourit. « Rien ne changera ça. »

« Oh n'y penses même pas, viens ici ! » Yang attrapa brusquement le bras de Weiss et tira, forçant son bras à passer au-dessus des épaules de Blake. Après un couinement aigu, Weiss lança un regard noir à la blonde, qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant, Weiss leva les yeux au ciel et passa son autre bras autour de Ruby, complétant le câlin collectif.

Blake regarda les trois filles devant elle, souriantes, prête à la réconforter.

_Elles ne me détestent pas._ Pensa-t-elle, les lèvres se soulevant lentement pour former un sourire. _Elles m'acceptent. Elles... m'aiment._

Lentement, Blake entoura la taille de Ruby de son bras, la seule qu'elle pouvait atteindre, poussant Ruby à la serrer plus fort contre elle tandis que Blake enfouissait son visage dans le cou de la leader.

La Faune se laissa aller à l'embrassade, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle soupira de contentement alors que leurs corps se collaient à elle. Leurs corps chauds et doux...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

_Oups..._

« Euh, les filles ? » Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Les trois la regardèrent curieusement. « J'apprécie beaucoup, mais... hum... vous êtes en train de... me réchauffer... »

Il ne fallut que cinq secondes pour qu'elles ne comprennent ce qu'elle disait, puis elles reculèrent brusquement, rougissant.

« Oh, merde, j'avais oublié ! »

« Je-je ne voulais pas- Je n'avais pas l'intention de- »

« Désolée Blake ! »

En d'autres circonstances, Blake aurait éclaté de rire en voyant à quel point son équipe était troublée, rouge de honte et tentant de regarder partout sauf vers Blake.

Malheureusement, le feu rugissant, brûlant, _frustré_ à l'intérieur d'elle l'en empêcha.

Elles restèrent sans bouger, gênées, jusqu'à ce que Yang brise le silence. « Alors... que fait-on ? »

Blake secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Normalement, j'ai des médicaments qui... m'aident à supporter ça... mais je n'en ai plus. »

« Oh, peut-être que quelqu'un dans l'école te laissera leur en emprunter. » Suggéra Ruby.

« J'y ai pensé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai essayé de sortir, tout à l'heure, mais... »

« Le confinement. » Réalisa Yang, passant une main sur sa nuque. « Bah merde alors. D'autres idées ? »

Blake haussa les épaules.

« Euh... » Commença Weiss, les joues rouges. « Pardonne mon... _manque de tact_, mais tu ne peux pas simplement... t'occuper du problème par toi-même ? »

Blake rougit en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, tout comme Yang et Ruby. « Non, je ne peux pas. Les chaleurs d'un Faune affectent autant le corps que l'esprit. Pour... m'occuper du problème, j'aurai besoin d'un... partenaire. »

Un silence gêné suivit son explication alors que les trois filles comprenaient les implications, Yang rougit furieusement au choix du mot. Blake se creusa les méninges pour essayer de trouver une alternative, autant qu'elle pouvait dans son état.

« Et... est-ce que c'est une option ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ruby, dont le visage était aussi rouge que sa cape.

« Ruby ? » Demanda Blake.

La plus jeune se balança d'un pied à l'autre, avalant difficilement sa salive. « Si tu as besoin d'un partenaire... »

Blake la regarda avec confusion avant que sa mâchoire ne tombe. _Est-ce qu'elle vient de suggérer... ?_

« Quo- NON ! » Cria Yang, se plaçant entre Blake et Ruby. « Nonononononon. N'y penses même pas ! Jamais ! »

« Pourquoi ? Blake a dit que ça pouvait marcher. » Répliqua Ruby, faisant la moue.

« Je m'en fous complètement ! Tu ne vas pas t'envoyer en l'air avec Blake ! Surtout si je suis coincée dans la pièce avec vous ! »

Weiss semblait enfin avoir comprit. « Attends, tu veux dire- ? Non ! Je veux dire... je ne... je... » Elle se tut alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Blake regardait Ruby avec de grands yeux, un refus net sur les lèvres malgré le feu dans son corps qui rugissait d'approbation. Elle appréciait la proposition, mais jamais elle ne laisserait Ruby-

« Bah t'a une meilleure idée ?! »

Le cri colérique de Ruby eu pour effet de faire taire Yang et de la faire reculer d'un pas, surprise. Weiss et Blake la fixèrent, choquées. Elles n'avaient jamais vu Ruby aussi en colère.

La pièce redevint silencieuse, Ruby prit une profonde inspiration. Puis elle se tourna vers Blake. « Blake, tu as dit que tu as besoin d'un partenaire ? »

Blake, toujours sous le choc, hocha la tête. « Ou-oui ? »

« Et tu es sûre que c'est la seule chose qui t'aidera avec tes chaleurs ? »

Blake bégaya une réponse. « Eh bien, ouais, mais Ruby- »

Ruby lui offrit un sourire maladroit avant de se tourner vers Yang. « As-tu une meilleure idée ? » Demanda-t-elle honnêtement.

Yang regarda sa petite sœur, perdue. « Non, mais- »

Ruby tourna la tête vers Weiss, la même question dans les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, fut de secouer la tête.

Elle reporta son attention sur Blake, puis sur Yang. La blonde la regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

« Ruby... tu te rappelle la conversation qu'on a eu ? Tu sais... _LA_ discussion ? »

Ruby hocha la tête. « Oui, je me souviens. Tu as dit que je devais réserver ma première fois pour quelqu'un que j'aime et en qui j'ai confiance. »

« Oui, et- »

« J'aime Blake. » Continua Ruby, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, faisant rougir la concernée. « Et je lui fais confiance. »

Yang fronça les sourcils, l'air irritée. « Ce n'est _pas_ ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. »

Ruby haussa les épaules. « Et ? Je préfère que ce soit avec Blake qu'avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et puis, c'est aussi pour l'aider. »

Yang tenta de trouver un autre argument. « Ruby... » Elle soupira. « Tu... »

Blake parvint enfin à retrouver sa voix. « Ruby, j'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Surtout si c'est ta première fois. Tu dois la réserver pour quelqu'un de spécial. »

« Tu es spéciale. » Répliqua franchement Ruby, la tête penchée, confuse.

« E-est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de parler de ça ? » Intervint Weiss, toujours autant rouge. « J'ai l'impression que les choses sont en train de nous échapper. »

Ruby laissa échapper un soupir. « Écoute, Blake, tu as dit que ça passerait demain matin ? » Blake hocha la tête, avant que Ruby ne regarde le réveil sur le bureau. « Eh bien, le matin n'arrivera que dans neuf heures. Donc, nos choix sont soit de laisser Blake supporter ça aussi longtemps, soit... » Elle se tut, les joues redevenant rouges.

Blake chercha quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ à dire pour dissuader Ruby, mais son esprit embrumé de trouva rien.

Le regard de Yang alterna entre sa sœur et sa partenaire. « Je... tu... » Elle se tourna vers Weiss qui ne put lui offrir qu'un haussement d'épaule, toute autant perdue qu'elle. Yang grogna de frustration. « Arg. D'accord, d'accord, on va juste... réexaminer les faits avec un regard neuf. » Elle commença à faire les cent pas, les mains bougeant en même temps qu'elle parlait. « Blake est en chaleur. Elle n'a plus de médicaments. On est coincées dans notre chambre, sans aucun moyen de sortir. Le seul moyen qu'on ait de l'aider... » Elle jeta un regard vers Ruby. « C'est... Arg ! Weiss, donne-moi ton portable ! »

Yang arracha pratiquement l'objet des mains de l'héritière, la surprenant tellement qu'elle recula d'un pas.

La blonde continua de faire les cent pas, parcourant la page internet où elles avaient trouvé leurs informations. _Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose... température corporelle élevée... besoin d'affection exacerbé... douleurs fantômes..._

_Attends, quoi ?_

Yang relit cette partie de l'article, mais alors qu'elle continuait, elle se figea.

_Quand une Faune femelle est au point culminant de sa chaleur, sa température corporelle peut atteindre entre 38 et 40°C. C'est à ce moment que le corps est le plus réceptif. Durant le rapport, le cerveau de la Faune relâchera un certain type d'endorphines pour aider à réguler sa température. Si ces endorphines ne sont pas relâchées, il y a un risque de surchauffe, et dans certains cas, des douleurs fantômes apparaitront jusqu'à la fin de la chaleur..._

Yang leva les yeux du téléphone. Ses yeux inquiets se posèrent sur Blake, qui la regardait de ses yeux fendus. Son visage était rouge, un tremblement visible dans ses épaules. Ses oreilles étaient aplaties sur son crâne. Sa respiration était laborieuse.

_Elle ne supportera pas ça jusqu'à demain matin. Ce sera l'enfer._

Yang prit une profonde inspiration, avant de l'expirer lentement par le nez. « Okay... ça va être une nuit bizarre. »

Ruby et Weiss la regardèrent avec confusion, mais Blake écarquilla les yeux. _Est-ce qu'elle... ?_

« D'accord, je... comptez sur moi. »

« QUOI ? » S'écria Weiss, sautant de son lit. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'héritière, qui semblait plus que choquée, la bouche ouverte. « Yang, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Toi _et_ Ruby ? Je ne sais même pas comment- »

Elle fut coupée quand Yang lui rendit son téléphone. « Lis. » Conseilla-t-elle simplement, lui pointant le paragraphe.

Weiss regarda l'écran, lisant les mots rapidement avant de s'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers Yang, inconfortable, avant de s'assoir avec un soupir.

Yang hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Ruby. « D'accord, Rubes, euh... je ne _veux pas_ demander, mais je _dois_ demander... est-ce que tu sais comment... Dust j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça... sais-tu comment on fait avec une autre fille ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement pour essayer de ne pas rougir.

Ruby rougit, elle. « Hum... ouais, en quelque sorte... »

Yang soupira de soulagement. « Ok, ça simplifie beaucoup- » Elle se coupa elle-même quand une pensée la frappa. « Attends, _comment_ sais-tu ? »

Ruby écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder ailleurs, marmonnant.

« Pardon ? »

Ruby parla à peine plus fort, mais Yang put entendre : « … sous mon lit... sous ma vieille veste... magasines... »

Yang cligna des yeux, avant de se passer la main sur le visage. « J'étais sûre qu'il m'en manquait un. » Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration. « Bon alors, Blake, t'en penses quoi ? »

Blake, qui les avait observé depuis son lit sans rien dire, se contenta de les fixer, alternant Yang et Ruby.

_Elles... elles veulent... ? Non, je-je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas..._ Elle tressaillit quand une vague de chaleur la frappa soudain. Elle arrivait à son point de rupture.

Elle regarda Ruby, puis Yang. Toutes les deux lui offrirent un petit sourire, nerveux mais sincère.

« Vous... vous êtes sûres ? » Demanda-t-elle, les mots lui échappant avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Les sœurs se jetèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête. « Ouais, on est sûres. » Elle sourit également. « Et puis, qui sait ? Ça pourrait être marrant. » Yang se tourna vers Weiss. « Et toi, Flocon de Neige ? »

Blake regarda Weiss, qui fixait le mur, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Blake un instant, avant de retourner sur le mur, le visage rouge.

« Je... je peux y réfléchir ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement avant de regarder Yang. « S'il te plait ? » Ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Après un moment, Yang acquiesça. « Bien sûr, c'est ton choix. C'est pas comme si on allait te forcer. »

Weiss hocha la tête, attrapa son téléphone en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. « C'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai... » Murmura-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Les trois regardèrent la porte un moment avant de détourner le regard. « Alors... » Commença maladroitement Ruby. « … Comment on fait ça ? »

Yang haussa les épaules. « Fais ce qui te semble naturel, je suppose. Alors, Blake, qui aura l'honneur de commencer ? » Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin, sa gaieté naturelle refaisant son apparition.

Blake rougit alors que la chaleur en elle redoublait de volume, son cœur battant la chamade. _C'est vraiment en train d'arriver_. Pensa-t-elle. Elle remarqua tout de même que Ruby semblait bien plus nerveuse que Yang.

Elle sourit, l'humour de Yang avait le don de toujours la rassurer. « Eh bien, vu que Ruby a déjà pu m'embrasser... » Elle adressa un regard entendu à la blonde.

Yang comprit de suite l'allusion, se penchant alors que Blake lâchait la serviette entourant sa poitrine.

La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant que son esprit ne se vide fut les lèvres douces de Yang sur les siennes, le feu se calmant petit à petit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Linked in Life and Love**

**Note de la traductrice : Ni la web-serie RWBY, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, la fanfiction d'origine, en anglais, est l'œuvre de l'auteur _I OmegaInfinity I_.**

_italique_ : pensées

**gras** : sentiments partagés

* * *

Acte I : De Vie à Amour

Chapitre 5 : Fondre

_Wow..._

Blake regarda fixement le lit de Yang alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_C'est... ça c'est vraiment passé._ Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Yang et Weiss, somnolant avec satisfaction. Elle jeta un œil à Ruby, celle-ci venait de bouger, se blottissant contre la poitrine de Blake qui rougit légèrement.

_J'aimerais pouvoir me rappeler._

Le problème c'est que comme elle était en chaleur, ses souvenirs devenaient plus embrouillés à mesure que la nuit avançait. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé après ce premier baiser avec Yang était flou.

Un flou agréable et chaud suscitant un profond rougissement.

Un flash de blanc apparut dans sa mémoire. Elle se tourna vers Weiss qui ronflait doucement, ses cheveux décoiffés cachant une partie de son visage. Comme Ruby, elle avait un peu bougé, trouvant une position plus confortable sur son oreiller improvisé.

_Je me demande bien comment _ça_ c'est arrivé._ Pensa-t-elle, son dernier souvenir de Weiss était qu'elle se cachait dans la salle de bains. Mais la vue de l'héritière la fit sourire. Voir ses deux équipières, qui généralement passaient leur temps à se disputer, couchées ensemble de cette manière faisait monter une grande affection en elle.

« … Hmm... »

Blake baissa les yeux sur le petit nez d Ruby. Au lieu de se réveiller comme elle l'avait supposé, Ruby avait juste levé la tête, laissant à Blake une vue dégagée de son visage endormi, ses lèvres courbées en un petit sourire.

Une idée lui passa dans l'esprit, et pour une fois, Blake décida de la suivre. Avec hésitation, Blake passa gentiment sa main sur la tête de Ruby, ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de la jeune fille. La voyant sourire à son contact, Blake continua, massant légèrement le crâne de Ruby, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu t'amuses bien, Blake ? »

La Faune se figea. Elle leva lentement la tête vers la voix qui venait de parler.

Yang lui sourit simplement d'un air suffisant, un sourcil levé au-dessus, les yeux ouverts.

Blake rougit de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. « Je... hum... »

Le sourire en coin de Yang se changea en un sourire rassurant. « Relax, Chaton. » Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller leurs partenaires encore endormies. « Je plaisante. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

Blake se détendit, rassurée que Yang ne la ferait pas passer à travers un mur pour avoir touché sa petite sœur. « Ouais, je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

C'était un euphémisme. Blake se sentait incroyablement bien. La plupart des matins juste après ses chaleurs, elle se réveillait avec le corps endoloris et un horrible mal de crâne, comme si elle avait la gueule de bois. Ce matin, par contre, c'était parfait, elle était satisfaite et en forme.

Yang hocha la tête. « Parfait. » Dit-elle gentiment. « C'est bien. » Son regard baissa, son sourire devenant un peu mélancolique alors qu'elle regardait Ruby dormir.

Blake suivit son regard, remarquant que sa main était toujours sur la tête de sa chef d'équipe. Elle la retira avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde. « Yang ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Yang cligna rapidement des yeux, brisant la transe dans laquelle elle était tombée pour lever les yeux vers Blake. « Hein ? Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste... » Elle regarda Ruby, souriant. « Je savais que Ruby allait finir par grandir un jour. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je ne pensais pas être au premier rang pour voir ça, c'est tout. »

Blake écarquilla les yeux, du regret montant en elle. « Yang, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas- »

« N'essaie même pas, Chaton. » L'interrompit Yang, un air sérieux sur le visage. « Tu n'a _rien_ à te reprocher. C'était son choix. » Puis un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres. « Et pourtant... je suis assez fière d'elle. C'est bizarre, non ? »

Blake tenta de sourire, mais le doute s'était emparée d'elle. Elle jeta un œil sur Ruby et Weiss. Des pensées inquiétantes se formèrent dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers Yang. « Hum... je ne vous ai pas... fait de mal cette nuit... pas vrai ? »

Yang lui offrit un regard choqué, puis très confus. « Quoi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

À sa grande surprise, Blake secoua la tête. « Quand un Faune se laisse aller à ses chaleurs, c'est l'instinct à l'état pur qui prend le pas. Je me souviens de tout jusqu'à... eh bien... notre premier baiser. » Elle rougit un peu. « Mais après ça c'est très flou. »

Yang fronça les sourcils. « Bah ça craint. Tu ne te rappelle de rien du tout ? »

Blake réfléchit. Un bref souvenir de lèvres et de caresses lui revinrent, mais pas plus. Par contre, elle put assimiler quelque chose.

« Heureuse. » Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. « Toute la nuit, je me souviens d'avoir été très heureuse. »

Yang ricana. « C'est un euphémisme. » Marmonna-t-elle, Blake rougit furieusement. À l'évidence, _ses_ souvenirs étaient toujours là. « Non, tu ne nous as pas fait de mal. En fait, tu étais presque... timide. »

Blake fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Yang réfléchit un moment. « Eh bien, c'est comme si tu suivais notre rythme. »

Les oreilles félines de Blake tombèrent légèrement. « Comment ça ? »

« Genre, avec moi tu étais quasiment agressive, tu ne te retenais pas, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. » Ses joues rougirent légèrement au souvenir. « Mais avec Ruby... tu étais plus... hésitante... tu attendais qu'elle fasse quelque chose, puis tu faisais la même chose. Tu comprends ? »

Blake y pensa quelques instants.

* * *

_Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de Ruby. Ses oreilles étaient rabattues sur son crâne, un froncement de sourcils se formant sur son visage quand elle sentit le malaise de Ruby._

_Ruby la regarda, gorge bougeant lorsqu'elle avala nerveusement sa salive._

_Blake pencha la tête de côté, puis sourit. Elle attrapa Ruby par les épaules et bascula sur le lit. Avec un petit soupir, elle attira Ruby sur elle._

_Ruby cligna des yeux en sentant soudain leur position s'inverser. Elle baissa les yeux vers Blake, perplexe._

_Blake leva la tête et caressa sa joue contre celle de Ruby. Elle se recoucha, laissant ses bras retomber de chaque côté de son corps._

_Ruby tourna la tête sur le côté. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »_

_La voix de Yang leur parvint depuis la droite. « Fais ce que tu penses être agréable pour elle, sœurette. »_

_Ruby hésita, avant de poser ses lèvres sur la gorge de Blake. La Faune laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Ruby se retira rapidement, inquiète. « Es-est-ce que c'était bien ? »_

_Blake sourit, hochant la tête avant de la pencher pour dégager sa gorge._

_Ruby lui rendit un sourire nerveux, avant d'embrasser à nouveau la gorge de Blake._

* * *

Blake sourit en y repensant. « Oui, je crois que je comprends. » Elle tourna son attention sur la tête aux cheveux blancs posée sur la poitrine de Yang. « Alors, comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

Yang suivit son regard et sourit doucement. « Eh bien... »

* * *

_Je vais intenter un procès à celui qui a créé ces bouchons d'oreilles._

Weiss fixa son téléphone, lisant un nouvel article sur les habitudes d'accouplement des Faunes. Comme les autres, celui-ci se contentait de reformuler exactement les mêmes choses. Elle commença à taper, cherchant d'autres informations.

_« Ooooh, Blaaaake ! »_

Le rougissement sans fin de Weiss repartit de plus belle.

_Oui, ils vont se prendre un procès. Je vais leur prendre tous leurs Liens jusqu'au dernier._

Depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, Weiss tentait d'ignorer les cris étouffés et gémissements venant de derrière le mur. _Tentait_ étant le bon mot. Même avec les bouchons d'oreilles qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le placard, elle pouvait entendre chaque son, chaque gémissement du prénom de Blake, de Yang comme de Ruby. Et ça commençait à l'affecter.

_Je me demander comment c'est._ Pensa-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit le besoin d'ouvrir la porte, de se laisser aller à sa curiosité, et encore une fois, elle se força à rester assise, la voix de son père résonnant dans son esprit.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, elle retourna son attention sur son téléphone. _Peut-être que si je reformule..._

_Click !_

Weiss fut tirée de ses pensées quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Se tournant, surprise, elle fit face à l'intruse.

Yang se traina dans la salle de bains, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, tout comme le débardeur qu'elle venait clairement de revêtir. La serviette de Blake était enroulée autour de sa taille.

Weiss rougit en voyant son visage, avant de détourner les yeux. « Yang, que fais-tu ici ? »

Yang cligna des yeux, les posant sur elle. « Ah, désolée, Weiss. J'avais oublié que tu étais là-dedans. »

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Weiss retira les bouchons d'oreilles inutiles. « Comment ça tu avais oublié ? » Siffla-t-elle, indignée.

Yang passa sa main sur sa nuque, penaude. « Ouais, j'étais un peu... occupée. »

Weiss plissa les yeux. « Oui, je le _sais_ très bien. » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle regarda Yang du coin de l'œil. « Alors, hum... » Commença-t-elle nerveusement. « Vous avez... fini ? »

La question surpris Yang. « Euh... » Elle sortit la tête de la salle de bains, ses yeux tombant sur le lit de Blake. Ruby et Blake étaient couchées ensemble, les couvertures couvrant à peine leur nudité. Ruby fredonnait gentiment en caressant les oreilles de Blake, qui se contentait d'apprécier l'attention. Sentant un regard sur elle, Blake ouvrit un œil, un air affamé dans son œil fendu alors qu'elle souriait.

Yang lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Weiss, fermant la porte. « Nan, on fait juste une pause. J'ai pensé que je pourrais prendre une douche rapide. » Elle se dirigea vers la cabine. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Euh... » Bégaya Weiss avant de détourner le regard quand Yang enleva son haut. « N-non, vas-y. » Elle garda les yeux sur le mur en entendant la serviette tomber au sol et l'eau se mit à couler.

Weiss avait la ferme intention de garder la tête baissée, jusqu'à ce que Yang ne commence à parler. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Weiss jeta un coup d'œil, et fut soulagée que Yang ait pensé à fermer le rideau de douche, ne lui laissant apercevoir qu'une silhouette floue. « Je... j'attends juste que vous ayez terminé. » Marmonna-t-elle.

La silhouette pencha la tête. « Oh, alors c'est un 'non' pour nous rejoindre ? »

Weiss s'empêcha de balbutier, se contentant de feindre l'indifférence. « Vous semblez vous en sortir très bien toutes seules. »

Même derrière le rideau, Weiss put _sentir_ Yang lever les yeux au ciel. « Ok, j'ai compris, je me tais. »

Une minute ou deux passèrent, le seul bruit celui de l'eau qui coule. Weiss tenta de se concentrer sur son téléphone, mais sans le vouloir, ses yeux ne cessaient de se diriger vers la douche.

« Alors, euh... »

Weiss ferma brusquement la bouche. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et elle ne savais même pas quelle question elle était sur le point de poser. Elle espérait juste que Yang ne l'ait pas entendue.

« Ouais ? »

« Hm... » Elle avait du mal à trouver quoi dire, de nombreuses questions inappropriées apparaissant dans sa tête. Mais bon, vu les circonstances... « Est-ce que... ça se passe bien ? »

Yang rit derrière le rideau. « J'espère. Mais vu le visage de Blake il y a quelques minutes, je pense que oui, ça se passe bien. »

Weiss rougit. _Oui, eh bien, ça je le savais déjà. Satanés bouchons d'oreilles._ « Et... Ruby ? Elle va bien ? »

La silhouette de Yang se figea un instant avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un rire étrange. « Ouais, elle va bien. Elle apprends vite, un peu trop d'ailleurs... » Elle marmonna la dernière partie.

Une pensée soudaine traversa l'esprit de Weiss, qui eut l'impression que tout son sang était monté dans ses joues. Faisant son possible pour l'ignorer, elle demanda à la place. « Ce n'est pas un peu... _bizarre_... tu sais... ? »

« Le faire avec ma partenaire pendant que ma petite sœur regarde ? » Soupira Yang en éteignant l'eau. « Oui, Weiss, c'est carrément bizarre. »

Weiss se tut, supposant que Yang était beaucoup moins calme qu'elle ne le laissait croire. « Désolée. » Murmura-t-elle.

Après un moment, elle entendit Yang soupirer à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je dois juste... m'habituer au fait que ma petite sœur n'est plus aussi petite que ça. »

Weiss avala nerveusement alors que Yang tendait le bras hors de la douche pour attraper sa serviette. « Et, elle va bien, pas vrai ? Je veux dire... elle passe un bon moment ? »

Yang se figea à son ton. Elle sortit la tête de derrière le rideau et regarda Weiss. Elle était assise contre le mur, tête tournée vers le côté. Son visage était rouge écarlate, mais son expression... à la place de l'embarras qu'elle imaginait, Weiss semblait plus nerveuse et curieuse qu'autre chose. « Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

Weiss bougea légèrement, inconfortable. « Eh bien... elle a dit que c'était sa première fois, alors je voulais juste... m'assurer que tout se passait... bien... »

Yang fronça les sourcils. C'était nouveau, ça. Weiss parlait toujours très clairement quand elle avait quelque chose à dire. Les seules fois où elle ne le faisait pas, c'est quand elle était perturbée ou très énervée, et pendant ces moments là, elle était toujours _bruyante_. Mais ça... Yang ne l'avait jamais entendu balbutier et chercher ses mots de cette manière, surtout qu'elle parlait à voix basse, elle murmurait presque.

Décision rapide, Yang s'entoura de sa serviette et sortit de la douche. Weiss ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle avait bougé jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne s'assoit sur le sol à côté d'elle. « Yang, qu'est-ce- »

« Raconte. »

Weiss tressaillit à son ton sans appel. « Q-quoi ? »

« Quelque chose te dérange, petite tête. » Annonça Yang avec un sourcil levé. « Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, c'est l'occasion. Alors raconte. »

Weiss la regarda avant de se détourner, indignée. « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu- »

Elle se coupa elle-même en voyant le regard blasé de Yang. Après un instant, sa détermination s'écroula. « C'est... stupide. » Soupira-t-elle.

Yang rit doucement. « C'est à moi d'en juger, d'accord. Alors... ? »

Weiss fut silencieuse un moment, fixant ses mains alors qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts. « Est-ce que c'est... normal pour toi ? »

Yang ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Quoi ? Un ménage à trois impliquant ma sœur ? Ouais, Weiss, _totalement_ normal. »

Weiss secoua la tête, le visage grimaçant. « Non, je veux dire... » Elle lui jeta un regard avant de détourner le regard. « … être avec une fille ? »

Yang cligna des yeux. _Oooohh_... « Pour moi ? Ouais, plutôt. »

Weiss fut surprise par sa brutalité. « V-vraiment ? »

Yang haussa les épaules. « Bah ouais. Les garçons ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressés, tu sais ? Je veux dire, ils sont marrant pour passer du temps avec eux, mais l'attirance physique ? Nan. »

« Oh. » Fut la réponse de Weiss, perdue dans ses pensées.

Yang la regarda une minute, capable de sentir la nervosité qu'elle dégageait. « Et... pour toi ? »

Weiss grimaça. « C'est... compliqué. »

Yang leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, tu vois, tout le monde dit toujours ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent ce qu'ils ont vraiment envie de dire. Parle-moi, flocon de neige, t'es attirée par les filles ou les g- ? »

« C'est juste- ! » La coupa Weiss avec un couinement indigné avant de se dégonfler. « Juste, je... ne peux pas. »

Yang fut confuse. « Peut pas ? Tu peux pas... quoi ? »

Weiss soupira, détournant le regard. « Je ne peux pas... être lesbienne. » Murmura-t-elle.

Yang fronça encore plus les sourcils. « Ok, je n'avais encore jamais entendu _celle-là_ avant. 'Oui', 'non', 'je ne sais pas' mais je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un dire 'je ne peux pas' être gay. Il y a quelque chose de mal dans le fait d'aimer les filles ? »

Weiss secoua la tête. « Non... enfin... pas selon _moi_... »

Yang hocha la tête, une autre pièce s'ajoutant à son puzzle mental. « Mais quelqu'un le pense. » Comprit-elle.

Weiss serra les dents, jurant contre son lapsus. Après un moment, elle ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un souffle par le nez. _Eh bien, autant continuer._ « C'est... c'est mon père. »

Yang se tut, sentant le sujet sensible. À la place, elle fit un geste de tête vers Weiss pour la pousser à continuer.

Weiss hésita, avant de continuer. « Il est... très conservateur. Pour lui, il y a une vérité, et c'est tout. Les Humains avant les Faunes... les hommes avec les femmes. Tout ce qui est différant de ce qu'il considère normal... »

Yang l'observa se taire. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Ne voyant rien, elle plaça une main au-dessus de ses yeux, lançant un regard à droite puis à gauche.

Weiss la regarda comme si elle était folle. « Que fais tu ? »

« Je cherche ton père. » Répondit Yang d'un ton détaché. « C'est bizarre, je ne le vois pas. »

Weiss se renfrogna. « Moi qui pensais que tu étais sérieuse, pour une fois... »

Yang lui cogna gentiment (comparé à d'habitude) la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils vers la blonde. « Je suis sérieuse. Il n'est pas là. En fait, corrige moi si je me trompe, mais il est carrément sur un autre continent, pas vrai ? »

Weiss hocha la tête, complètement perdue.

La blonde lui sourit. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, il n'est pas là pour te dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire. Problème résolu ! »

Weiss cligna des yeux, son visage s'adoucissant un peu. Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux, mais elle finit par se changer en grimace. « Peut-être dans ton monde. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Yang grimaça. _Okay, on essaie autre chose._ Elle réfléchit, cherchant un autre moyen de faire s'ouvrir Weiss. « D'accord... hypothétiquement- »

« Oh, un grand mot. » Sourit moqueusement Weiss.

Yang lui jeta un regard noir. « La ferme. » Elle continua. « Hypothétiquement, et si on prétendais que ton père n'avait pas d'importance. »

Weiss soupira. « Yang, il- »

« Non, non, non ! » La coupa-t-elle. « On prétends ! »

Weiss leva les yeux au ciel, lui faisant signe de continuer.

« Si ton père n'était pas dans le paysage, qui t'attire le plus ? Les gars ou les filles ? »

Weiss se détourna, déterminée à ignorer la question. Alors que le silence s'étirait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Yang. Au lieu d'être frustrée, comme elle s'y attendait, Yang la regardait simplement, attendant patiemment une réponse.

Weiss tenta de l'ignorer, mais alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, la question continuait de se répéter dans son esprit. Finalement, elle laissa tomber. Fermant les yeux, elle baissa la tête. « Je... je n'avais jamais pensé... je ne m'étais jamais laissé penser à ça. » Clarifia-t-elle. « Pas avant ce soir... »

Yang hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ce soir ? »

Weiss lui lança un regard signifiant clairement _es-tu stupide ?_ « Vous trois ! On passait un moment tranquille, et puis Blake devient en chaleur, et Ruby et toi vous... vous rendez tout ça si... simple. »

Yang renifla, surprenant Weiss. « Ouais, je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça _simple_. Tu m'explique ? »

« Vous... » Elle avait du mal à exprimer ses pensées. « Ruby et toi, vous vous disputiez, mais... le fait que Blake soit une fille... vous ne l'avez même pas mentionné. Vous avez fait comme si ce n'était pas un problème. »

Yang ne put que hausser les épaules. « Eh bien, ce n'en était pas un... en tout cas pas pour moi. Pour Ruby non plus, apparement. »

Weiss secoua la tête, déconcertée. « Eh bien, c'en est un pour moi. Je veux dire... je ne sais même pas si je suis attirée par les filles... je ne sais pas ! » Cria-t-elle presque de frustration.

Yang fronça les sourcils à la colère de Weiss. _Merde, ça l'embête vraiment de ne pas savoir. Comment pourrais-je l'aid-_

_Oh !_

Yang cligna des yeux. _Ouais. Ça pourrait marcher. Ou aggraver cent fois les choses... bon, ça vaut le coup d'essayer._

« Hé, Weiss ? » L'héritière leva les yeux, voyant Yang lui sourire. « Je connais un moyen simple pour savoir si tu aime les filles ou non. »

Weiss pencha la tête de côté, curieuse. « Lequel ? »

« Eh bien... » Yang se pencha un peu vers Weiss. « Tu pourrais m'embrasser. »

…

_**« QUOI ? »**_

Yang recula, à moitié sourde. « Eh... un simple 'non' aurait suffi ! »

« Tu... Je... tu, quoi ? » Des mots dénués de sens sortirent de la bouche de Weiss alors que ses yeux écarquillés observaient la blonde.

Yang leva un sourcils, massant son oreille douloureuse. « C'était juste une idée. Un rapide baiser pour voir si c'est agréable pour toi. »

Weiss avait du mal à former des mots. « M-mais... moi ? T'embrasser ? »

Yang fronça les sourcils à son ton. « Ouais, t'avais pas besoin de le dire comme ça. »

Weiss rougit. « D-désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste... tu veux m'embrasser ? »

La blonde marqua une pause en entendant le tremblement nerveux dans sa voix. « Bah, ouais, je suppose. Quoi, t'as un problème avec ça ? »

Le rougissement reprit de plus belle. « N-non, pas vraiment. Mais, hum... pourquoi ? »

Yang pencha la tête, comme le faisait souvent Ruby quand elle était confuse. « Euh... pourquoi pas ? J'ai juste pensé que ce serait un bon moyen de t'aider. »

« En quoi t'embrasser m'aiderais de quelque façon ? »

« C'est plutôt logique, pour moi. T'aime pas, bah t'aime pas. Mais si t'aime bien... » Yang haussa les épaules. « Attends, t'es pas à l'aise avec moi ? Je peux demander à Ruby, si ça peut t'aider. »

Weiss rougit encore plus à cette pensée, repoussant la sensation qui montait en elle. « Non, c'est pas ça... »

« Alors c'est quoi ? Tu as peur d'embrasser une fille ? »

« Non, j'ai... » Weiss hésita, puis soupira. « C'est parce que... je n'ai embrasser personne avant. Jamais. »

Yang eut l'air étonnée. « Jamais ? »

« Jamais. »

« Oh. » Dit Yang, se réinstallant contre le mur. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux. « Gênant. » Murmura-t-elle.

La pièce devint silencieuse. L'esprit de Weiss était en sacré désordre alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

_Embrasser Yang ? C'est absurde. L'idée même... mais... non, ça ne marcherait jamais... mais peut-être... et si je n'aime pas ?... Et si j'aime bien ?... Qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ?... Rah, C'est ridicule ! Comment un baiser pourrait-il vouloir dire quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ressentais quoi que ce soit pour elle..._

Elle jeta un regard vers Yang. Quand la blonde se tourna vers elle, elle se détourna immédiatement.

_Je suppose... que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai... elle est gentille... même s'il lui arrive d'être agressive... elle est protectrice... un peu étouffante... elle est..._

Elle repensa aux coups sur les bras, aux checks, aux câlins auxquels Yang la soumettait parfois, la plupart du temps sans prévenir et sans raison apparente. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un discret sourire.

_Elle est affectueuse... à sa manière... et ouverte d'esprit... confiante..._

Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Yang, sur ses lèvres.

_Peut-être... juste une fois..._

« Bon ! » Annonça Yang soudainement en commençant à se lever, faisant sursauter Weiss. « Désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider, flocon de neige. Il vaut mieux que j'y retourne avant que Blake ne s'impatiente. »

Elle était presque debout-

« Attends ! »

Yang se figea. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir la main de Weiss entourer son poignet, l'héritière avait la tête baissée pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses yeux.

« Weiss ? » Questionna Yang.

« … Seulement un baiser ? »

Les mots étaient tellement bas que Yang les manqua presque. Un sourire attendrit prit place sur son visage. « Oui, seulement un. »

« … et si je n'aime pas... tu t'arrêtera ? »

Yang se rassit lentement, bougeant le bras pour que la main de Weiss tombe dans la sienne. « Dis simplement 'non' et j'arrête, promis. »

Weiss avala nerveusement sa salive, se tournant vers la blonde. Ses yeux brillaient d'appréhension. « C-comment je dois- ? »

Yang rit doucement. « Penche toi en avant. Je ferais le reste. »

Weiss hésita, avant de se pencher lentement, _très_ lentement, fermant les yeux.

Doux. C'était surprenant. Tout chez Yang criait la puissance, la force, mais quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Weiss ne put que constater à quel point les lèvres de Yang étaient douces sur les siennes. Douces et _chaudes_.

_Eh bien... ce n'est pas trop mal._ Pensa Weiss quand Yang bougea légèrement. Elle se pressa plus contre la blonde. _En fait, c'est... plutôt agréable._

Yang rit doucement contre ses lèvres quand elle sentit Weiss commencer à lui rendre son baiser. _Je me demande si..._

Weiss se tendit en sentant quelque chose caresser ses lèvres. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre que c'était la langue de Yang, demandant la permission.

Les nerf lui firent presque rompre le baiser, mais... après une hésitation... la curiosité gagna.

Weiss écarta un peu les lèvres et la langue de Yang se glissa entre elles, touchant légèrement la sienne. Avec hésitation, Weiss bougea, Yang suivant son rythme.

Les secondes passèrent alors que Weiss se perdait dans les sensations. Au bout d'un moment, elles se séparèrent doucement, Weiss ne remarquant que maintenant la chaleur sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Yang lui sourire gentiment.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, hum... ce n'était pas... déplaisant. »

Yang leva un sourcil, peu convaincue.

Après un moment, Weiss abandonna. « D'accord, c'était... agréable... très agréable. » Dit-elle, rougissant.

Le sourire de Yang s'agrandit. « Bon à savoir. » Elle jeta un regard vers la porte. « Je ne plaisantais pas, tu sais. Blake a beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, et je n'aime pas l'idée que Ruby soit la seule à l'aider. »

Weiss cligna des yeux, se souvenant soudain de la raison pour laquelle tout ça avait commencé. Elle hocha la tête. « O-oui. Tu devrais probablement les rejoindre. »

Yang lui lança un long regard avant de se lever, serviette toujours autour de la poitrine. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais s'arrêta. Elle se retourna vers Weiss. « Tu sais, l'offre tient toujours. »

Weiss la regarda, consciente de ce qu'elle lui proposait. Elle hésita. _Un baiser c'est une chose, mais est-ce que je veux vraiment... ?_

« … On pourra arrêter ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement. « Si je n'aime pas ça ? »

Yang hocha la tête, compréhensive. « Si tu te sens mal à l'aise, Weiss, tu as juste à dire 'non'. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne voudrait pas. »

Weiss hésita encore. Elle était nerveuse... non, si elle étais honnête avec elle-même, elle avait peur. Elle n'était pas du tout dans son élément. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, et elle détestait ça.

_Mais..._ Elle fixa Yang dans les yeux, Yang qui la regardait avec gentillesse et affection. Il y en avait tellement dans ces yeux couleur lavande, plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu de quiconque.

_Je lui fais confiance._ Weiss fut surprise par à quel point elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation.

Lentement, Weiss leva le bras vers Yang. La blonde sourit encore plus, aidant la plus petite à se mettre debout.

« Je te fais confiance. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais, princesse. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Linked in Life and Love**

**Note de la traductrice : Ni la web-serie RWBY, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, la fanfiction d'origine, en anglais, est l'œuvre de l'auteur _I OmegaInfinity I_.**

_italique_ : pensées

**gras** : sentiments partagés

* * *

Acte I : De Vie à Amour

Chapitre 6 : Bonjour

« … Et voilà. Après ça, on a juste... » Yang mima une vague avec sa main. « Suivi le rythme. »

Blake sourit quand Yang termina son histoire. Elle regarda l'héritière endormie, tendant la main pour écarter une mèche de ses cheveux tombée sur son visage. « Et... elle a passé un bon moment ? »

Yang sourit narquoisement. « Oh, oui. Elle a mit un peu de temps à être totalement à l'aise, pas contre. Étrangement, je pense que la présence de Ruby l'y a bien aidé. »

Blake hocha la tête, rendant à la blonde son sourire. « C'était vraiment gentil, d'aider Weiss à traverser tout ça. »

Yang rougit un peu. « Ouais, je pense qu'elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. » Même si elle tentait de faire comme si, elle leva la main et la posa sur la tête de Weiss, caressant ses cheveux.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Blake, une idée lui venant en voyant le geste tendre. « Tu es sûre qu'il n'y avait... aucune _autre_ raison ? » Son sourire s'était fait malicieux.

Yang lui lança un faux regard menaçant, comprenant immédiatement ce que Blake insinuait. « Oui, j'avoue, c'était un plan élaboré pour mettre la princesse dans mon lit. Tu as résolu le mystère, Sherlock Blake. » Ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Blake rit avant de jeter un œil vers le réveil. Neuf heures du matin. « Euh... est-ce qu'on réveille Ruby et Weiss ? »

Yang réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête. « Nan, laissons-les dormir. En plus, c'est samedi. Le jour parfait pour faire la grasse matinée. »

Blake leva les yeux au ciel à l'attitude flemmarde de sa partenaire. Mais bon, la chaleur du soleil caressait délicieusement sa peau, Ruby était douce et endormie sur elle...

« Ça me va. » Dit-elle, fermant les yeux, bien décidée de se rendormir elle aussi.

Elle se détendit pendant une dizaine de minutes, écoutant simplement les respirations de Ruby et Weiss, ses oreilles félines tressaillant quand l'une d'elles laissait échapper un ronflement plus fort. Après un moment, cependant, elle eut l'impression d'être observée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Yang ? » Demanda-t-elle, rouvrant les yeux.

Yang rougit de s'être fait avoir la main dans le sac. « Désolée, c'est juste... » Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le sommet du crâne de Blake.

La Faune rougit également. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que, à part la nuit dernière, c'était la première fois que Yang voyait ses oreilles. En fait, c'était la première fois que _n'importe qui_ en dehors des White Fang les voyaient. Maintenant que ses chaleurs étaient passées, il n'y avait plus rien pour occuper ses pensées, pour la distraire.

Elle avait l'impression d'être encore plus nue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Oui... ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Yang leva les yeux vers ses oreilles une nouvelle fois, lui offrant un sourire maladroit. « Je peux ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Blake avala sa salive. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait prit la question pour une insulte. Ses oreilles n'étaient _pas_ quelque chose de mignon à caresser comme un chaton. Ce genre d'attitude la faisait souvent rager.

Mais... c'était Yang. Blake la connaissait. Elle n'avait pas d'arrières pensées, pas de mauvaises intentions. Seulement de la curiosité.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Blake hocha la tête. Avec un sourire, Yang leva sa main libre, la posant gentiment sur l'oreille de Blake.

« Douce... » Murmura-t-elle alors que ses doigts caressaient la fourrure. Elle passa lentement ses doigts du sommet de l'oreille jusqu'à la base, sentant le passage subtil de fourrure à cheveux.

Blake se tendit à son contact. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas touché si gentiment ses oreilles, sans compter la nuit dernière. Un frisson descendit le long de son dos alors que Yang commençait à doucement gratter la base de son oreille.

Le grondement qu'elle laissa échapper fut soudain, involontaire. Avec un halètement, elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés en s'éloignant de la main de Yang.

Yang retira aussitôt sa main, inquiète. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Blake la regarda, choquée. _Yang_ pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais c'est Blake qui... n'a-t-elle pas entendu ce que venait de faire Blake ? Le son évident, très _inhumain_ qui lui avait échappé ?

« Je-je viens de... ? »

« Ronronner ? Ouais. » Yang pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ce n'est pas... une bonne chose ? Je pensais que ça voulait dire que tu étais heureuse ? »

Blake sentit un rougissement se former sur ses joues. « O-oui, techniquement... mais... » Elle lança un regard étrange à Yang. « Tu n'as pas trouvé ça... bizarre ? »

Yang lui rendit un regard confus. « Je devrais ? C'est mal de ronronner ? »

Blake était totalement perdue. « Tu ne trouve pas ça mal ? »

Yang releva un sourcil, ahurie. « Pourquoi je penserais ça ? Tu as beaucoup ronronné cette nuit... entre autres choses. »

Blake écarquilla des yeux. « Vraiment ? » Murmura-t-elle, mortifiée.

« Ouais, à chaque fois qu'on faisait une pause, en fait. Tu te blottissais contre l'une de nous et commençais à ronronner. On a pensé que ça voulait dire que tu étais contente. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « On avais tort ? »

Blake voyait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux pleins de questions, et sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. « C'est... compliqué. »

Yang plissa les yeux, une réplique sur les lèvres. Blake s'expliqua rapidement. « C'est juste que... je ne me suis pas laissé ronronner depuis longtemps. » Elle avala nerveusement sa salive. « Je ne sais pas si je peux parler de ça. »

Le regard de Yang se fit compatissant. Elle prit un instant avant de demander. « Mais t'en as envie ? »

Blake détourna le regard. Après un débat avec elle-même, elle regarda Yang dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas vraiment... sensée en parler. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est un truc de Faune ? »

Blake hocha sèchement la tête. « … Les Faunes ont passé des décennies à essayer de prouver aux humains que nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça. Mais... nous le sommes, dans un certain sens. Les ronronnements, les grognements, les aboiements, des... choses que nous voulons instinctivement faire... mais quand on agit comme... comme des _animaux_... » Elle cracha le mot avec dédain. « On se fait traiter comme tels. »

Yang écarquilla les yeux. « Blake, je... tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça... »

Blake secoua la tête. « Je sais. » Elle baissa les yeux sur Ruby et Weiss encore endormies. « Aucune de vous ne le feraient. Et... » Elle sourit à Yang. « Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point ça compte pour moi. »

Yang lui rendit son sourire. « Aucun problème. » Elle fit une pause, sa voix devenant plus douce. « Tu sais... tes ronronnements ne changeront rien. »

Blake se tendit à cette idée. Elle savait que Yang lui disait la vérité, et... après la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer, les ronronnements semblaient assez classiques. Quand même...

Blake prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant à se détendre. Elle lança un regard nerveux vers Yang. « Tu pourrais... les caresser encore ? » Demanda-t-elle, rougissant.

Yang lui offrit un sourire en coin. Elle leva la main et touchant à peine sa fourrure.

La Faune sembla fondre au contact. Elle se pencha vers Yang, poussant la blonde à la caresser plus fort. Son sourire se fit attendrit.

Dans sa poitrine, Blake pouvait sentit le tremblement demander à sortit. Pendant quelques secondes, elle le retint, mais les mots de Yang résonnèrent dans son esprit. Avec un souffle tremblant, elle ronronna volontairement pour la première fois en dix ans.

Le sourire de Yang s'agrandit en entendant le ronronnement de Blake résonner dans la pièce. Un air de contentement prit place sur le visage de la Faune, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres.

Blake avait été si tendue et renfermée ces derniers mois. Même après que son secret ait été révélé, elle était restée isolée de son équipe, même si Yang suspectait Blake de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle faisait ça. Ça rendait Yang triste de savoir que Blake ne se laissait pas faire confiance, même à sa propre partenaire.

Alors voir Blake si indéniablement, honnêtement heureuse faisait monter un sentiment chaud et attendrit dans le cœur de Yang.

_D'abord Weiss, maintenant Blake. Si je n'arrive pas à devenir une Chasseuse, peut-être que je devrais envisager la psychologie... nan, trop ennuyeux._

Le ronronnement continua pendant de longues minutes. Yang commença à penser qu'elles resteraient comme ça toute la journée, à écouter Blake ronronner et Weiss dormir sur elle.

« … uh ? … quoi ça ? »

Yang cessa de caresser les oreilles de Blake qui interrompit son ronronnement. Leur attention fut attirée vers la tête brune aux pointes rouges qui se relevait de la poitrine de Blake.

Des yeux argentés somnolents se posèrent sur le visage surpris de Blake, Ruby sourit. « Oh... bonjour Blake. »

Celle-ci sourit rapidement. « Bonjour Ruby. »

Ruby pencha légèrement la tête. « Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, Ruby, merci. »

Ruby hocha la tête, heureuse. « C'est bien. » Sur ces mots, elle reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Blake et ferma les yeux.

Blake haussa les sourcils. « Est-ce... qu'elle vient de se rendormir ? »

Yang ricana. « Non, c'est ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire. Pas vrai, Rubes ? »

Un œil argenté s'ouvrit. La seule réponse de Ruby fut de tirer la langue à sa sœur avant de refermer son œil.

Blake et Yang rirent à ses enfantillages. Blake tourna son regard vers la seule membre de l'équipe encore endormie. « Tu pense qu'on devrait réveiller Weiss, maintenant ? »

Yang baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille en question. « Ouais, on est trois sur les quatre. Faut compléter l'équipe. » Elle secoua doucement l'épaule de Weiss. « Weiss ? Oh, Weiss... ! » Murmura-t-elle. L'héritière grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas. Yang la secoua un peu plus fort. « Allez, Weiss. Je sais que je suis confortable, mais il est l'heure de se réveiller. »

Cette fois ça marcha. Weiss grogna de mécontentement. « Uh... Yang... » Marmonna-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie. Elle leva la tête de ce qu'elle croyait être des oreillers. « Qu'y a-t-il de si important... » Elle se coupa en ouvrant les yeux, la tête toujours baissée.

Ce n'étaient pas des oreilles.

Elle leva lentement les yeux, voyant le visage de Yang à quelques centimètres d'elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, flocon de neige. »

Le visage de Weiss prit une teinte de rose, la couleur devenant de plus en plus foncée à mesure sur les souvenirs lui revenaient.

Ruby ouvrit les yeux en n'entendant aucune réponse. « Est-ce que Weiss va bien ? Elle devient vraiment rouge. »

Yang ricana, jetant un regard vers sa sœur. « Je crois que son cerveau est en train de fondre. »

Weiss dériva ses yeux vers le côté, Blake retint un rire en voyant à quel point son visage rougit en découvrant la position de Blake et Ruby et surtout leur peu de vêtement. La goutte d'eau fut quand elle baissa les yeux vers elle-même, et l'air sur son visage quand elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la peau. Elle pencha mécaniquement la tête.

« Yang ? »

« Ouais ? »

« … On est nues. »

« Ouaip. »

« Et on a... ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Oh. _Oh_. Oooohh, Dust. » Weiss reposa lentement sa tête sur la poitrine de Yang, son visage de la même teinte que la cape de Ruby. Son expression était d'une neutralité troublante alors qu'elle fixait le vide.

Yang ricana. « Ça y est, on l'a cassée. »

Ruby, par contre, avait l'air inquiète. « Weiss ? » Demanda-t-elle, touchant sa joue avec son doigt. « Tu va bien ? »

Blake fronça les sourcils, soucieuse, quand la seule réaction de Weiss fut de se concentrer sur le doigt de Ruby. Mais Weiss finit par fermer les yeux, prenant puis relâchant une profonde inspiration. Elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus, le début d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Je vais bien, Ruby. C'est juste... wow. » Elle rit nerveusement. « Nous, euh, nous avons vraiment fait ça... pas vrai ? »

« Ouaip. » Annonça Yang en enlevant une mèche blanche tombée sur les yeux de Weiss. Quand l'héritière leva les yeux vers elle, elle sourit malicieusement. « Plutôt cool, hein ? »

Weiss leva les yeux au ciel, même si son sourire ne quitta pas son visage. « C'est une manière de voir les choses, je suppose. »

« Donc... je peux dire _je te l'avais dit_, maintenant ? »

Weiss la frappa gentiment sur l'épaule. « N'exagère pas. » Grommela-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Blake. « Es-tu, hum... redevenue normale, Blake ? » Demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

Blake hocha la tête, un grand sourire en coin aux lèvres. « Oui, Weiss, je me sens beaucoup mieux. En fait. » Elle laissa échapper un soupir content, tête retombant sur son oreiller. « Je me sens _merveilleusement bien_. »

Yang rit à l'air satisfait de Blake. « Wow, les filles, on est _douées_. »

« Oh, la ferme. » Réprimanda Weiss, frappant le bras de Yang. Mais en vérité, elle se sentait plutôt fière en voyant la joie de Blake. Elle regarda le réveil. Presque dix heures. « On devrait probablement se lever. »

« Oh, allez Weiss, c'est le week-end. » Yang fit la moue.

Blake résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Désolée Yang, mais je suis d'accord avec Weiss. Même si c'est agréable de rester au lit, il y a plein de choses que j'ai envie de faire aujourd'hui. »

Yang lui lança un faux regard meurtrier. « Traitresse... » Grogna-t-elle. Elle tourna son attention sur sa sœur qui avait encore une fois fermé les yeux. « Rubes, je crois qu'on a été battues. Lève-toi. »

Ruby ouvrit un œil et fixa Yang une seconde.

« Non. » Dit-elle sobrement, tendant la main derrière elle pour rabattre les couvertures sur sa tête.

Yang leva les yeux au ciel. « Ruby, lève-toi. »

« Non. »

« Ruby, lève-toi de sur Blake. »

« Mais elle est _chauude_... » Gémit-elle, tirant un rougissement à Blake.

Yang regarda la forme sous les couvertures, couchée sur sa partenaire. Elle regarda Blake, puis Weiss. Elle sourit d'un air carnassier.

Et poussa Ruby sur le sol.

« Quo- ?! » _BOOM_.

Yang éclata de rire quand Weiss tenta frénétiquement de se couvrir, puisque les draps avaient suivi Ruby dans sa chute. Elle lança à Yang un regard noir.

« Oh, calme toi, Princesse. Ce n'est rien qu'on n'ait pas déjà vu la nuit dernière. » La seule réponse de Weiss fut de changer son regard de noir à carrément meurtrier, rougissant encore plus.

Ruby se redressa, parvenant enfin à se dégager des draps. « Yaaang ! C'est pas juste ! »

Yang se contenta de rire. « En amour comme à la guerre, tout les coups sont permis, chère sœur. »

Ruby fit la moue. Puis elle sourit malicieusement. « Dans ce cas... prems à la douche ! »

« Attends, quo- »

Dans un déluge de pétales de rose, Ruby traça jusqu'à la commode, puis dans la penderie, et enfin devant la salle de bains. Elle s'arrêta juste après avoir ouvert la porte, ses vêtements dans les bras, offrant à ses équipières un salut militaire.

Blake posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire aux bêtises de sa chef d'équipe. Mais alors que Ruby entrait dans la salle de bains, Blake remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Pendant un instant, elle aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose de rouge et violet sur l'épaule gauche de Ruby. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Est-ce que c'était... ?_

Ruby disparut dans la salle de bains, le _click_ de la serrure raisonnant dans la chambre.

« Oh, elle n'a quand même pas osé ! » S'écria Yang en se levant, faisant glisser Weiss sur le côté. Blake se tendit quand la blonde passa sur elle pour courir vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. « Quo- Mais je l'ai cassée hier soir ! Ruby, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour d'aller me doucher la première ! »

« Je ne t'entends pas ! »

« MENTEUSE ! »

« Et d'un seul coup, tout redeviens normal. » Grommela Weiss, attrapant les draps du sol pour se couvrir avec. En se penchant, ses cheveux tombèrent sur son épaule droite. Blake se tourna vers elle et haleta de surprise.

_Non..._

Weiss se figea au son, regardant Blake, alarmée. « Blake, qu'y a-t-il ? » Blake ne répondit pas, fixant Weiss avec les yeux écarquillés. Confuse, Weiss suivit son regard-

« C'est quoi ce... ? »

Sur l'épaule gauche de l'héritière, juste à côté de sa clavicule, se trouvait une tache violette foncée, autour de laquelle s'étirait un cercle de ce qui était indiscutablement des marques de dents.

Weiss posa doucement sa main sur la marque. Son visage se fronça en confusion alors qu'elle caressait la morsure avec ses doigts. « Quand... ? »

« Wow. » Murmura Yang, ayant remarqué où se trouvait l'attention de ses partenaires. Weiss se tourna vers elle, écarquillant les yeux.

« Yang, tu en as une toi aussi ! »

Le regard de Blake se posa sur Yang alors que la blonde baissait les yeux. En effet, Yang possédait une marque identique au même endroit que celle de Weiss.

_Non, non, non..._

« Hé, les filles ? » Appela Ruby avec confusion depuis la salle de bains. « Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez une marque de morsure sur l'épaule ? »

Yang jeta un regard vers la porte. « Ouais, Ruby, on en a aussi. » Elle leva un regard en tombant sur Blake. « Sauf Blake. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Oh. D'accord. » Ruby se tut et le bruit de l'eau coulant résonna.

Blake regarda les marques d'un air abruti, alternant entre Yang et Weiss. « Je... je n'ai pas... »

« Ha. » Yang rit, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à mordre, Blake. »

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, sous le choc. « Je... je... »

Yang gloussa. « Détends-toi, Blake. Ce ne sont que de simples morsures. Elles ne font même pas mal. » Son expression devint pensive. « C'est bizarre, quand même. Je ne me souviens pas quand on les a reçu. »

Blake avala sa salive, Weiss lui lançant un regard inquiet. Puis, l'héritière grommela qu'elle espérait pouvoir cacher la morsure avec ses vêtements.

Blake se força à sourire, ses oreilles légèrement en arrière. « D-désolée. Ça devait être... dans le _feu_ de l'action. »

Yang cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. « Merde alors, tu m'a volé ma blague ! »

Blake rit alors que Weiss levait les yeux au ciel. « Toi et tes blagues... » Marmonna-t-elle en se levant du lit, se dirigeant vers la commode tout en tenant fermement les draps autour d'elle. « Alors, que pensez-vous du confinement d'hier soir ? »

« Je sais pas. Ils nous diront probablement la raison plus tard. »

Blake continua de sourire en regardant Yang et Weiss se préparer pour la journée, attrapant au passage le t-shirt et pantalon que Yang envoya vers elle. En les mettant, cependant, elle garda les yeux sur les deux marques de morsures qui ornaient ses amies, contrastant avec leur peau claire et hâlée respectivement.

En apparence, elle souriait.

En réalité, elle paniquait.

_Ce... ce n'est pas possible... c'est... c'est comme a dit Yang, seulement des marques de morsures, rien de plus... ce n'est pas... elles ne peuvent pas... je ne peux pas leur avoir donné..._

Avec appréhension, Blake activa son aura, juste une petite pulsation que personne ne pouvait remarquer. Son cœur rata un battement quand les deux marquent brillèrent faiblement d'une lueur violette, Yang grattant distraitement la sienne.

… _une Marque d'Âme._

* * *

**Bureau du professeur Ozpin.**

Le directeur fronça les sourcils en direction de son téléphone. Sur son bureau se trouvait une tasse de café, froide et oubliée.

Il regarda de l'autre côté de son bureau. Glynda Goodwitch se tenait debout devant lui, l'air sinistre.

« Vous êtes sûre que ce sont les seules informations qu'ils ont prit ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Ozpin laissa échapper un soupir, se frottant l'arrête du nez. « Qui que soit la personne qui s'est introduit ici, elle est partie depuis longtemps. Enlevez le confinement. »

Goodwitch hocha la tête, faisant volte-face pour quitter la pièce.

Ozpin se tourna vers la fenêtre derrière lui alors que le soleil matinal éclairait le ciel.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier, observant la ville de Vale à quelques kilomètres.

* * *

**Location inconnue.**

Il regarda la vidéo pour la centième fois. Little Red traçant à travers les docks. Kitty Cat combattant les White Fang comme si c'était une seconde nature. Monkey Boy se moquant de lui. Et cette étrange fille aux cheveux oranges...

Quel genre de gamine peut lancer des lasers ?!

Roman jeta son téléphone contre le mur, frustré. Les choses étaient tellement faciles, avant. Traverse une ville, attrape ce dont tu as besoin, éclipses-toi rapidement. Et s'allier aux White Fang avaient l'air d'une bonne idée, au départ. Plus de gens, plus de mains, plus d'argent dans ses poches, plus de flingues si les choses tournaient mal. Parfait !

Puis, Little Red et sa bande de potes décidèrent de rappliquer.

Roman se laissa tomber sur sa chaise roulante, se frottant le front. Il jeta un regard vers l'heure.

_Elle devrait être de retour maintenant. Où a-t-elle bien pu passer-_

Clac, Clac.

Roman leva la tête, souriant sournoisement alors que sa complice préférée entrait, habillée en rose bonbon et marron foncé, son parasol sur l'épaule.

« Neo ! » S'écria-t-il avec joie. « Ma petite voleuse-slash-assassin préférée ! Tu l'a récupéré ? »

Neo leva ses yeux vairons au ciel à son exubérance. Elle glissa une main dans sa veste et en sortit une clé USB.

Roman sourit plus largement. « Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Allez... viens voir papa ! »

Il tenta d'attraper la clé USB mais Neo la retira, la tenant au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva un sourcil, avant de frotter ses doigts ensemble avec son autre main.

Roman fit la moue mais sortit un paquet jaune de sa poche. « Oh, très bien. » Il le jeta sur Neo.

Celle-ci l'attrapa aisément, l'ouvrant. Elle trouva une liasses de Liens, la parcourant avec lassitude.

Roman leva les yeux au ciel. « Il y a tout. Vingt-mille, comme toujours, petite suceuse de sang ! »

Neo lui sourit malicieusement, lui lançant la clé. Elle soupira quand il essaya de l'attraper et la lâcha presque. Enfin, avec un cri de victoire, il la récupéra, sortant son téléphone avec excitation pour y insérer la clé.

Il sourit avec joie en voyant toutes les nouvelles informations qui s'affichaient devant lui. Des noms, des photos, des armes, des compétences, des noms d'équipe, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer connaître des étudiants de l'Académie Beacon.

« D'accord, Little Red. » Se dit-il. « Qui es-tu, exactement ? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Linked in Life and Love**

**Note de la traductrice : Ni la web-serie RWBY, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, la fanfiction d'origine, en anglais, est l'œuvre de l'auteur _I OmegaInfinity I_.**

_italique_ : pensées

**gras** : sentiments partagés

* * *

Acte I : De Vie à Amour

Chapitre 7 : Réflexion

La bibliothèque de Beacon était un des endroits préférés de Blake. Bien plus grand que n'importe quelle librairie, et avec tellement de livres sur des sujets divers et variés. Toujours calme et paisible, jamais bondé de monde. Certains jours, Blake pouvait passer des heures avec un tas de livres, isolée dans son propre univers.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours.

Blake était assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque, à une petite table éloignée des regards indiscrets. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Elle fixait le livre ouvert devant elle, l'appréhension la gagnant à chaque mot lut. Ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un bordel sans nom.

_C'est juste... ça ne peut pas être possible. Je n'ai pas pu... les Marquer..._

Elle relit le passage.

… **Il doit être remarqué qu'il est risqué pour un Faune de s'attacher à un compagnon Humain.**

**À cause de leur biologie différente, le cerveau Humain n'a pas la capacité d'imiter l'instinct d'accouplement d'un Faune. Ainsi, les Humains sont incapables de créer le lien mutuel nécessaire pour former une Marque d'Âme complète.**

**Cependant, leur corps est capable de recevoir la Marque d'Âme d'un Faune. En fait, il est plus facile pour un Humain de recevoir une Marque d'Âme que pour un Faune. Alors que deux Faunes doivent avoir une confiance mutuelle pour former le lien, les Humains n'ont besoin que de forme la plus basique d'attraction envers le Faune en question. Cela fait essentiellement d'eux une faille, capable de recevoir une Marque d'Âme sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'effort de leur part, il faut seulement qu'un Faune possède des sentiments pour un Humain.**

**Les Faune étant dans ce genre de relation se soumettent à un grand risque émotionnel en formant un lien. La prudence soit être primordiale avant qu'un Faune ne Marque un Humain, avec une grande réflexion des deux parties.**

Blake ferma les yeux avec un soupir, refermant le livre. Elle avait lu ces lignes une douzaine de fois et à chaque fois, leur sens ne voulait pas changer.

« Merde. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse.

_Pourquoi ?_ C'est tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser alors qu'elle quittait la bibliothèque, un tas de livres sous le bras. Comme c'était le week-end, les couloirs de l'école étaient presque vides, lui permettant de marcher distraitement sans être interrompue.

_« Il faut seulement qu'un Faune possède des sentiments pour un Humain... »_ Elle secoua la tête en tournant à l'angle du couloir. _Mais je ne ressens pas ce genre de chose pour elles !... Pas vrai ?_

Son allure ralentir, un froncement de sourcil pensif prenant place sur son visage. _Je... je suppose que je n'y ai jamais pensé avant... mais quand même ! Oui, je suis attachée à elles, toutes les trois, mais... elles sont juste mes amies ! Rien de plus !_

Un pincement au cœur soudain la fit s'arrêter. Elle cligna des yeux, avant de les baisser en posant une main sur son cœur.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Se demanda-t-elle un instant, avant de dire à haute voix : « Je n'aime pas Ru- »

Un autre pincement. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste... inconfortable, comme si son cœur battait un peu trop fort.

Plissant les yeux, elle réessaya. « Je n'aime pas Wei- »

Pincement.

Frustrée, elle siffla. D'une voix calme et claire, elle annonça : « Je n'aime pas Ya- »

**Boom-boom.**

D'accord, _celui-là_ fut douloureux. La main de Blake se serra sur sa poitrine. Elle siffla à nouveau, avant de recommencer à marcher, ses pensées agitées.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait mal ? Ce ne sont que des mots, ils ne veulent rien dire. Le lien n'est pas encore entièrement formé- non, il n'y a _pas_ de lien. C'était un accident. Je n'ai pas choisi de les Marquer, et elles ne voulaient pas être Marquées. Elles ne savent même pas ce que sont ces morsures. Alors je ne devrais pas avoir mal quand je dis que je ne les aime pas-_

**Boom-boom.**

Sa main se reposa sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle tressaillait.

_À moins que..._

Son froncement de sourcil se renforça.

_Est-ce que... est-ce que je me mens à moi-même ?_

Un soudain coup de vent la tira de ses pensées. Levant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était sans s'en rendre compte arrivée dehors. Quelques étudiants marchaient dans le parc, mais la zone autour d'elle était vide. Elle posa les yeux sur un arbre en particulier, sous lequel elle aimait lire lorsque le temps était doux.

Blake soupira profondément, avant de se diriger vers l'arbre. Trouvant un coin confortable, elle s'assit contre le tronc, posant les livres sur ses genoux.

_D'accord, on va y aller doucement... Yang._

Sa partenaire était la plus facile pour commencer. Yang était forte, loyale, un esprit libre. Elle était impulsive, bruyante, directe, elle...

Blake secoua la tête. _Non... non, ce n'est pas le bon moyen de commencer. Ça, c'est _ce _qu'elle est. Je dois réfléchir à _qui _elle est... qui elle est pour moi._

Yang était... chaleureuse. Le simple fait d'être près d'elle donnait à Blake la certitude d'être en sécurité, comme si tous les problèmes de la vie se résolvaient dès que sa partenaire était présente. Elle était toujours là, prête à écouter les autres, à les aider, à les protéger. Si le monde entier lui tournait le dos, elle savait... elle _savait_ que Yang serait à ses côtés, prête à affronter tous les dangers.

En réalité, Blake savait qu'elle avait un certain béguin pour la blonde. Alors devenir compagnes...

Blake sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, avant de se forcer à garder un visage neutre.

_Ok... Yang, c'est logique... Ruby maintenant._

Ruby était... brillante. Tellement d'énergie, tellement de joie de vivre. Simplement être près d'elle pouvait rendre Blake de bonne humeur. La jeune fille de quinze ans (« bientôt seize ! » continuait à leur rappeler Ruby) était une, si ce n'est la seule, personne la plus pure dans la vie de Blake, elle semblait ne jamais se laisser affecter par la douleur et la noirceur du monde qui l'entourait.

Et elle était tellement ouverte d'esprit ! Elle se fichait de qui ou ce que tu es, ou de ce que tu ais pu faire. Elle voulait simplement que tout le monde soit heureux. Naïf ? Peut-être, mais si quelqu'un pouvait rendre le monde meilleur, Blake savait que c'était Ruby.

Et... elle était compréhensive. Même si elle adorait parler avec Blake, elle savait quand elle devait changer de sujet. Quand Blake arrivait sur un sujet dont elle ne voulait pas parler, Ruby se taisait. Elle ne poussait jamais pour avoir des réponses, se contentant d'offrir à Blake un petit sourire signifiant _quand tu seras prête à parler, je serais là_.

Ruby était une lumière brillante dans l'obscurité dans laquelle elle vivait, un exemple de ce que le monde pourrait être. La simple pensée de perdre ça...

**Boom-boom.** Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

_Je... je suppose que j'ai bien des sentiments pour Ruby... c'est... différent de ce que je ressens pour Yang, mais... d'une bonne manière. Je... je peux la voir comme une compagne... et ça ne laisse que..._

_Weiss..._

Blake fronça les sourcils en pensant à l'héritière, une vague d'émotions confuses et conflictuelles se formant en elle alors qu'elle tentait de traduire ce qu'elle ressentait en mots.

_Weiss... elle... comment pourrais-je avoir des sentiments pour elle ? Nous n'avons rien en commun. Elle vient de la haute société, elle est riche. Je suis... bah, une Faune._

Le nœud papillon de Blake trembla alors qu'elle résista à l'envie de plaquer ses oreilles contre son crâne.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la Marquerais-je ? Qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas ? Elle est une bonne amie, oui, mais... une compagne ? Elle ne sais rien de moi, ni moi d'elle ! Elle ne sais pas ce que fut ma vie. Elle ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être une Faune. Alors pourquoi ?_

À nouveau, Blake tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, à quel moment elle avait pu Marquer ses équipières. Après une minutes à ne se souvenir que de brèves images, elle grogna.

_Je ne comprends pas. Oui, j'aime bien Weiss mais... Rah !_

Frustrée, Blake observa les livres sur ses genoux. Si son esprit se bornait à tourner en rond, elle pouvait au moins chercher d'autres informations. Elle trouva finalement un vieux livre usé par les années. Sur sa couverture marron, le titre était inscrit en gras.

**Les Bases de la Culture Faune, Volume 2**

Blake leva presque les yeux au ciel en voyant le titre simpliste. Le livre avait plusieurs décennies, il était sans doute plus vieux que la plupart des professeurs, mais était aussi étonnamment informatif. Il était un des seuls livres qu'avait lu Blake sur les Faunes en tant qu'espèce qui ne comportait aucun préjugé, que des faits neutres. Vu qu'il avait été écrit par une équipe composée de Faunes et d'Humains, Blake décida de le considérer comme la preuve que les deux espèces pouvaient travailler ensemble.

Elle l'ouvrit, parcourant les pages pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait... _Ah voilà._

**Former une Marque d'Âme est une épreuve simple mais difficile. Pour que deux Faunes se Marquent, trois choses sont nécessaires : une affection très importante, une confiance sans failles, et surtout, du respect mutuel. Les deux Faunes doivent posséder ces trois traits en égale quantité, sinon une ou les deux Auras des participants seront rejetées, et la Marque échouera. Si les deux Faunes ressentent la même chose et que leur Aura est acceptée, une Marque de base se formera sur la peau dans la morsure...**

Blake leva les yeux de la page en réfléchissant.

_Affection, confiance, respect... c'est très spécifique..._ Pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. Elle repensa à son équipe.

_Pour Ruby et Yang, ça marche, mais Weiss... elle est tellement frustrante ! Elle est élitiste, toujours arrogante, elle est froide dans certains cas, impulsive dans d'autres... elle... elle est..._

* * *

_**« Tu m'a dit que tu avais fait partie des White Fang, l'organisation qui a fait de la vie de ma famille, et par extension de ma vie, un enfer... Si ça ne m'a pas poussé à te détester, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'un simple problème hormonal le fera ? »**_

* * *

… _Elle essaie tellement de comprendre._

Blake repensa aux actions de Weiss quand elle dévoila être une Faune. Weiss pensait être discrète, mais Blake était passée maître dans l'art de garder des secrets, elle reconnaissait les signes. La manière dont Weiss ouvrait la bouche, puis la fermait presque violemment parfois. La manière dont ses yeux s'égaraient sur les oreilles de Velvet, ou la queue de Sun, avant de détourner le regard, lèvres tordues en une grimace sèche. À chaque fois que quelque chose relatif aux Faunes était mentionné, Weiss avait la même réaction, presque comme si elle s'autocensurait.

Et... il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle Blake n'avait pas trouvé **Les Bases de la Culture Faune, Volume 1** dans la bibliothèque quand elle cherchait des livres. Même si elle avait tenté de le cacher, Blake l'avait surprise plusieurs fois, assez tard, bien après qu'elle était sensée dormir, lisant un bouquin à la couverture marron similaire à celui qu'elle tenait actuellement. Elle ne l'avait pas lu en entier, le lisant seulement quand elle était sûre que son équipe ne pouvait pas la voir (enfin, elle avait dû oublier la _vision nocturne_ de certains Faunes), mais ça montrait une chose très importante.

Weiss _voulait_ apprendre. Elle voulait apprendre l'autre version de l'histoire, pas seulement celle que sa famille lui avait dicté toute sa vie. Elle était prête à questionner tout ce qu'on lui avait apprit.

_Comme je l'ai fait avec le White Fang._

Blake laissa échapper un soupir. _D'accord, je la respecte... et je lui fais confiance... mais... l'affection ? On s'est rapproché mais... quand est-ce que j'aurais pu ressentir..._

…

Blake ouvrit de grands yeux.

* * *

_**« Tu es notre amie, Blake. On s'en fiche, que tu sois une Faune, que tu sois normale ou pas. Tu es un membre de notre équipe, et on te confierait nos vies. On t'aime. »**_

_**« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit, petite sœur. Désolée Blake. Tu n'arrivera jamais à nous faire te détester, même en essayant de toutes tes forces. »**_

_**« Ruby a raison. Tu es mon amie. Rien ne changera ça. »**_

* * *

Blake sentit ses lèvres se soulever, et ne les empêcha pas.

_**On t'aime.**_

_Quand est-ce que quelqu'un m'a dit ça pour la dernière fois ?... est-ce que quelqu'un me l'a déjà dit ?_

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes mais elle les essuya avant qu'elles ne tombent.

Les mots de Ruby résonnèrent dans son esprit, et les actes de Yang et Weiss ne montraient aucune réfutation. En fait, elles renforçaient les paroles de leur leader.

_D'accord... je le voix maintenant... comment je peux ressentir ça pour Weiss... pour chacune d'elles... je... je les aime._

Le sourire de Blake retomba lentement pour former une grimace inquiète.

_Mais... est-ce qu'elles... est-ce qu'elle pourraient... m'aimer de cette manière ?_

Blake demeura pensive quelques minutes. Elle baissa les yeux sur les livres sur ses genoux, une idée lui venant soudainement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ferma les yeux, activant son Aura.

Dans son esprit, Blake imagina un néant noir, vide de sons ou formes.

_Comment faire... je devrais être capable d'étendre mon Aura et... là !_

Les yeux toujours fermés, Blake tourna la tête vers la droite. Elle sentit un petit pincement, comme si son Aura se tendait vers quelque chose. Elle se focalisa sur cette direction, bloquant tout autour d'elle.

À quelques centaines de mètres, quelque chose brillait faiblement... chaud... jaune ? Attends, elle pouvait sentir quelque chose... de l'excitation ? De la satisfaction ?

Blake ouvrit les yeux et se trouva tournée vers la Salle de Combat. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avant qu'elle n'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite.

_Yang a convaincu Nora de s'entraîner avec elle il y a quelques minutes... c'était l'Aura de Yang !_

Comme si l'excitation de Yang était la sienne, Blake ferma les yeux, impatiente de réessayer. Il lui fallut un moment pour se détendre comme tout à l'heure, puis commença à chercher.

Après cinq minutes à ne rien ressentir à part le pincement initial, Blake se sentit découragée. _Et si c'était un coup de chance ?... Ou, est-ce que la Marque de Yang est la seule à marcher ?_

Mais alors qu'elle allait abandonner, elle sentit son Aura se tendre derrière elle. Tournant la tête, Blake tenta de se concentrer sur la sensation. C'était faible, très faible, mais après un moment...

À travers le néant noir, deux points de lumière brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Un excité, exubérant... rouge ? L'autre neutre, presque stressé, pas froid mais... glacé et... blanc ?

À nouveau, des émotions fantômes lui parvinrent. Du rouge, elle sentit de la joie et... de la curiosité ? Et du blanc... de l'agacement, de l'exaspération mais aussi... de l'affection ?

Blake ouvrit les yeux, cette fois face à... rien. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, avant de réfléchir. Loin... la ville de Vale.

_C'est vrai... Weiss et Ruby sont allé en ville pour faire quelques courses._

Blake pouvait aisément imaginer la situation. Ruby, sautillant dans la rue, s'émerveillant de tout ce qui attirait son regard tandis que Weiss marchait calmement derrière elle, tentant et échouant à réfréner l'excitation de sa partenaire.

Blake siffla d'émerveillement. _Jusqu'à la ville de Vale... et ce n'est même pas encore un lien complet... ça marche. Ce sont de véritables Marques d'Âme._

Blake se sentait à la fois heureuse et inquiète. _Que vais-je bien pouvoir leur dire ? Comment vais-je pouvoir leur expliquer ? Et... accepteront-elles même ce que j'ai fait ? Trois compagnes... la plupart des Faunes protesteraient à cette idée... trois humaines ? L'une d'elles étant l'héritière des Schnee ? Et si- ?_

Son souffle se coupa.

_Et si elles décident de rompre le lien ?_

Blake secoua violemment la tête.

_Non ! Non, je ne peux pas penser comme ça. Je vais... je vais juste leur expliquer exactement ce que c'est, ce que cela veut dire et... si elles veulent quand même briser le lien... je le ferais._

**Boom-boom.** Son cœur battit douloureusement, comme pour protester.

_Je n'ai pas dit que c'était ce que je voulais..._

Blake sortit son téléphone, jetant un regard à l'heure. Elle tapa lentement un message.

_**B- Hé, est-ce qu'on peut faire une réunion d'équipe dans notre chambre vers 18h ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.**_

Ses doigts hésitèrent au-dessus du bouton d'envoi, avant d'appuyer. Après quelques secondes, elle reçut une réponse.

_**W- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

_**Y- No soucis. 1 problm ?**_

_**R- Tu va bien ?**_

Blake sourit à leur inquiétude, écrivant rapidement une réponse.

_**B- Rien de grave, mais c'est important**_

_**Y- Ok, a +**_

_**W- Je serais là.**_

_**R- Okay, à toute Blake :)**_

Blake fixa son téléphone un moment, avant de se lever, livres en main. En se dirigeant vers les chambres, elle commença à réfléchir, tentant de trouver une manière d'expliquer cette situation sans se faire frapper ou geler sur place ou... quoi que Ruby pourrait décider de faire...

_J'espère que ça ira..._


	8. Note de la traductrice

Note de la traductrice

Bonjour à tous, et avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser de mon absence ces derniers temps. J'ai commencé une nouvelle formation qui me prend pas mal de temps, j'ai beaucoup de choses à m'occuper à la maison, et honnêtement, j'ai un peu perdu le goût de cette fanfiction.

Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'ai plus le courage de traduire l'histoire, surtout en sachant qu'il y a une soixantaine de chapitres et qu'elle n'est pas encore terminée, ça m'a vraiment découragé.

Je suis désolée si l'arrêt de la traduction en déçoit certains, mais pour moi, traduire est avant tout une passion, et quand je perd la passion, je n'arrive pas à traduire comme il faut.

Donc, je voulais faire savoir à mes lecteurs que si l'un d'entre vous est intéressé par l'idée de reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée, ce serait sympathique : ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus traduire que je veux abandonner cette fanfiction. Elle mérite vraiment d'être accessible à tous ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais commencé à l'origine.

Si quelqu'un veut prendre la relève, qu'il ou elle m'envoie un MP, que je puisse le faire savoir.

Merci, et encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir continuer.


End file.
